Les heures de colle de M Potter
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Harry est collé. Il faut dire que le Gryffondor est devenu abonné aux retenus, surtout depuis que Severus l'ait à l'œil pour saisir la moindre occasion de lui donner des heures dont Harry serait bien passé. En est-il sûr ?
1. Chapter 1

**Les heures de colle de M. Potter**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seulement l'intrigue est à moi. Je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages .

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Severus Rogue/Harry Potter - Yaoi

 **Résumé** : Harry est collé. Il faut dire que le Gryffondor est devenu abonné aux retenus, surtout depuis que Severus l'ait à l'œil pour saisir la moindre occasion de lui donner des heures dont Harry serait bien passé. En est-il sûr ?

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur le Snarry. Je précise avant toute lecture que ma fiction sera centré uniquement sur la période des heures de retenues d'Harry et rien d'autres. Pour cette raison, la taille des chapitres seront aléatoires . Donc vous verrez l'évolution de la relation entre Harry et Severus à travers les heures de retenus. J'espère que cette perspective vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Retenue n°1 :**

Son sac à dos tomba lourdement sur l'une des chaises vides de la salle de potion alors que son postérieur suivi le mouvement sur le siège à côté. Harry soupira, las, puis croisa le regard sévère de son professeur qui venait de corriger une copie d'une cinquième année, debout près de son bureau.

« Vous êtes en retard, Potter. »

Pour seule réponse, Harry soupira une seconde fois avant de détourner son regard vers sa table d'écolier. Il remarqua une fine coupure sur le coin du meuble lorsque la voix acerbe de son maître de potions l'obligea à relever son visage fatigué.

« Vous finirez donc plus tard que prévu. Et je ne veux pas connaître votre avis sur le sujet. »

Harry grogna sachant que sa bouche était ouverte, prête à protester des injustices. S'il était arrivé en retard, c'est parce qu'il s'était endormi dans son dortoir. Il avait passé une grosse semaine enchaînant les entraînements de Quiddich, les cours et bien entendu, les éternelles retenues que Rogue adorait lui affliger. Avec tout cela, il n'avait pas réellement le temps de souffler.

« Bien, vous aller ranger la réserve et me faire une liste des ingrédients qui risque d'être épuisé dans les stocks, ordonna-t-il avant de continuer d'une voix sèche, ça va, ce n'est pas trop compliqué pour votre petit cerveau ? Vous arrivez à suivre ?»

Harry pinça ses lèvres, essayant de contenir sa colère face aux remarques désobligeantes de son professeur. De plus, il n'avait plus vraiment la force de répondre aux provocations. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que l'heure de colle se termine. Il acquiesça donc, tout simplement et se dirigea vers la réserve au fond de la salle, armé d'un parchemin et d'une plume déjà encrée.

« Potter, vous avez oublié quelque chose. »

Le concerné se retourna et arqua un sourcil. En voyant le professeur tendre sa paume vers lui, il comprit de quoi il parlait. Il mordilla sa lèvre, mécontent avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. À chaque fois, il devait remettre sa baguette au maître de potions et il détestait faire cela. Malheureusement, ce fut d'un air blasé qu'il sortit sa précieuse baguette magique de sa manche afin de la confier durant cette longue heure.

« Et arrêter de soupirer de la sorte. »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et évita de justesse de souffler une nouvelle fois. Il reprit son chemin vers la réserve, encore plus flegmatique. On était que fin Septembre et Harry avait l'impression d'être en cours depuis trois mois. Son année était chargée et en plus, de ses entraînements, il avait l'impression que ses journées s'allongeaient de plus en plus. Pourtant, il le savait, ce n'était pas les matchs de Quiddich qu'il pratiquait à ses heures perdues qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas voir ses journées se finir, mais plutôt ces retenues que Severus Rogue le donnait sans cesse pour le moindre motif - comme la potion qui explose en cours, passant par les provocations avec les Serpentards, jusqu'aux éternuements qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir...

Les heures de colle, il les collectionnait avec brio et se prenait, parfois, à les compter lorsque l'ennui se présentait à lui. Combien en avait-il récolté depuis la rentrée ? Huit heures ? Neuf heures ? Plus ? Il ne savait plus, il avait fini par perdre le compte...

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la réserve, une légère odeur amère s'infiltra dans ses narines. Il détailla le lieu tout en passant sa main dans sa chevelure batailleuse. Comme d'habitude, Rogue lui avait donné une tâche conséquente à faire. Beaucoup d'ingrédients n'étaient plus à leurs places tandis que des bocaux presque vides n'étaient pas rangés sur les étagères attitrées. De plus, en voyant le petit bazar qui s'était installé dans la réserve, il se demanda si c'était réellement les élèves qui ne savaient pas entretenir le rangement ou si c'était Rogue qui avait fait exprès. Après tout, Harry le voyait bien faire ce genre de chose pour satisfaire ses pulsions vengeresses. N'était-il pas le fils de James Potter, l'homme que Severus Rogue déteste le plus au monde ? Sur cette pensée, il souffla longuement puis commença à ranger les ingrédients.

 **O/O/O**

Il était dix-huit heures et quart lorsque Severus décida de voir où en était son élève. Il rangea ses parchemins sur le coin de son bureau, puis, se leva de sa chaise où sa longue cape s'accrocha sur le rebord du dossier, l'empêchant de faire un pas. Il retira rapidement le tissu de la chaise dans un murmure cassant avant de rejoindre le brun dans la réserve.

Il l'aperçut entre deux petites étagères, en train d'écrire maladroitement sur son parchemin, prenant sa jambe comme appui. Il contempla sa réserve dans un petit sourire satisfait. Finalement Potter pouvait être utile parfois. Tout était bien rangé, enfin presque. Il ne restait plus que les derniers bocaux qui ne semblaient pas être à leurs places et qui traînaient encore sur le vieux parquet poussiéreux.

Potter ne semblait pas le remarquer, trop concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas nier que son élève exécutait bien les tâches qu'il lui confiait durant les retenues. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas des autres élèves qu'il avait eu le malheur de garder en colle. À croire que Potter n'était que bon en retenue. Pitoyable.

Il serra ses lèvres dans un tic en voyant que le Gryffondor essayait de caser un des bocaux sur une plus haute étagère. Il l'observa peiner à mettre l'objet en verre, en pointes des pieds et les bras bien tendus vers la planche en bois qui semblait trop élevée pour lui. À cette drôle de scène, un sourire narquois s'afficha doucement sur les lèvres du professeur qui profita de cet instant pour jouir son pouvoir sur ce gamin. Oui, Potter n'était qu'un gamin qui n'attirait que des ennuis. Un foutu gamin qui ressemblait atrocement à son père, à son ennemi juré. Il adorait le voir en difficulté, le voir essayer de faire mieux, de se surpasser, de riposter pour prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un garnement malchanceux et célèbre Survivant ayant vaincu le plus terrible des mages noirs. Il adorait le voir réagir à ses remarques ainsi qu'à son autorité qu'il abusait sans aucune limite.

Constatant que le Gryffondor n'arrivait toujours pas à poser le bocal sur l'étagère, il soupira doucement avant de décider d'intervenir.

« Potter, ça ne sert à rien, vous être trop petit... »

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il le voyait se retourner à la va-vite, comme surpris par sa présence. Il comprit à sa réaction, que l'adolescent ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit quelques mètres derrière lui, en train de l'observer. Cependant, Severus avait remarqué qu'après que l'air ébahit de son élève ait disparu, celui-ci avait perdu contrôle de ses mouvements et que le bocal était prêt à tomber des mains maladroites du jeune homme, en direction du sol. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'approcha vivement d'Harry qui, pour la même occasion avait eu la même idée que lui, celle d'attraper le récipient transparent.

Tout deux avaient les mains sur ledit bocal vide. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, les deux hommes se regardèrent, abasourdi lorsque Severus découvrit après quelques longues secondes silencieuses que ses grandes mains étaient, en grande partie, sur celles de son élève. Il les retira vivement, comme brûler par ce simple contact.

« Potter, vous auriez pu faire plus attention !

\- Euh... Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé des mains.

\- Oui ! Heureusement que j'étais là pour vous éviter de casser ce bocal !»

Il était énervé. Oui, énervé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arrivé là, et cela l'énervait encore plus de savoir qu'il avait voulu aider Potter à éviter les dégâts. Il aurait presque préféré le voir briser son bocal afin qu'il puisse cracher son venin sur son incapacité de tenir un foutu récipient. Et par-dessus tout , il aurait aimé le jeter à la figure une nouvelle retenue afin de l'enfoncer encore plus dans sa culpabilité. Oui, il aurait temps aimé, mais il avait préféré s'abstenir en voyant que son élève ne réagissait pas à sa crise de colère.

Quelque chose clochait. Depuis le début de l'heure de colle, Potter n'avait rien dit à propos de ses attaques et semblait presque exténué. Il le voyait le regarder d'un air éreinté qu'il comprit que son élève était tout sauf dans son état normal. Il reconnaissait bien ce visage, cela lui rappelait la guerre, les réunions de l'Ordre des Phoenix et cette lutte interminable et acharnée à vaincre le Lord Noir.

Il avait beau aimé mettre son élève à bout, il détestait malgré lui ce visage épuisé qui lui rappelait des sombres souvenirs. Sans se rendre compte sa colère disparu et soupira doucement avant de glisser ses longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure grasse. Il fallait absolument qu'il se lave les cheveux ce soir ! Sur cette pensée futile, il arracha le bocal des mains du balafré qui écarquilla ses yeux face à ce geste.

« Laissez-moi mettre ce bocal. Décidément, il vous manque des poussées de croissance... Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas très grand !

\- Ah bon, la faute à qui ? » Répondit au tac-au-tac, le sourire espiègle.

Pour seule réponse, il l'entendit marmonner des mots incompréhensibles tandis qu'il déposa l'objet sur l'étagère.

« Bon, soyez utile Potter et donnez-moi les autres bocaux. »

Harry qui ramassait le parchemin qui était tombé entre-temps sur le sol acquiesça puis obéit à son aîné. Le silence campa à nouveau dans la réserve où élève et professeur semblaient se perdre dans leurs pensées. Inévitablement lié à ce qui venait de produire.

 **O/O/O**

Devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, Harry venait de déposer la liste des ingrédients qui manquaient dans la réserve. Il songea à son futur dîné avec ses amis dans la grande salle, où il imagina déjà Ron s'étaler sur la nourriture sous le regard désemparé d'Hermione. Il fallait dire que sa retenue avait plus au moins creusé son appétit et son envie de rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis l'obligea à perdre patience.

Il voyait son professeur regarder le parchemin qu'il venait de lui donner, d'un air concentré. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas partir ? Pourquoi être obligé de rester, à attendre que Rogue lui donne sa baguette pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir l'impression d'être libéré de cette retenue abusive. Oui, abusive, car il avait défendu sa Maison face aux Serpentards. Ce n'était pas juste...

Le fil de ses pensées l'emmena vers la scène qu'il avait vécu quelques instants plus tôt dans la réserve. Il ne s'y attendait pas à ce que Rogue vienne vérifier qu'il faisait bien sa tâche. Bonjour la confiance, ironisa-t-il intérieurement. Si déjà un élève et un professeur ne pouvaient pas sympathiser, l'entente Gryffondor-Serpentard semblait encore loin, très loin...

Il songea à ses mains sur les siennes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les mains de son professeur soient si douces et si... grandes. Il jeta un œil discret vers les mains fines et pâles de Rogue. Ces dernières tenaient encore le parchemin. C'est vrai que ses mains semblaient imposantes, que ses doigts étaient élancés presque trop allongés. Il se surprit à vouloir ressentir à nouveau l'étonnante douceur de ses mains un peu rêches et rougit doucement en réalisant qu'elles appartenaient bel et bien à Severus Rogue, l'homme qui ne faisait qu'attiser son animosité envers lui.

Pourtant, Harry ne voulait pas le détester. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'ordre durant la guerre, il lui vouait une certaine admiration. Il aurait préféré rester en bons termes avec lui, mais les habitudes sont rancunières et ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître de leurs vies...

« Bien. Reprenez votre baguette, Potter. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres avant de sourire doucement face à la baguette qu'il venait de reprendre dans sa main. Maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il était désormais en week-end !

Sans plus attendre, l'élève rangea ses affaires et partit dans une salutation bref envers son professeur, pressé de rejoindre ses autres camarades.

Enfin, il avait fini sa journée !

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Harry grimpa rapidement les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, sans remarquer la présence de son professeur qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle en le contemplant d'un air songeur...

* * *

J'ai déjà écrit les quatre prochains chapitres. Je pense faire entre 5 et 10 chapitres.

J'espère que cela vous a plu :-)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! :-)_

 _Je suis ravie de constater qu'il y a 11 personnes qui suivent la fiction et 6 ajouts au favoris. Cependant je dois vous avouer que c'est assez frustrant de voir qu'il y a pas mal de personne qui décide de suivre ma fiction et de ne pas avoir de reviews à côté... Cela fait un peu comme les lecteurs-fantômes x)_

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seules récompenses et motivation pour les auteurs, cela fait plaisir de connaître votre avis que cela soit positif ou négatif, de comprendre votre point de vue sur la fiction etc. Cela permet d'aider l'auteur à s'améliorer dans ses projets d'écriture futurs ;-)_

 _Je remercie énormément à **Eugma412** de m'avoir laissé son commentaire qui me fait très plaisir et me motive encore plus d'écrire la suite. _

_Mais sinon, je suis très contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait intéressé :-) J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va vous plaire. Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes que j'ai pu glisser malgré mes nombreuses relectures._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

 **Retenue n°2 :**

« Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Ah que si, j'ai le droit, et ce n'est pas vous qui m'empêcher d'user de ce droit Potter ! »

Nous étions le premier samedi du mois d'octobre et il était dix-sept heures. Harry était dans le bureau du maître de potions, essayant de négocier à propos d'une retenue non méritée.

« Mais à cette heure-là, j'ai entraînement de Quiddich, je ne peux pas faire votre retenue ! » S'exaspéra le brun.

Il avait l'impression de répéter cent fois la même chose et pourtant rien n'y faire, Rogue était têtu et il ne voulait absolument pas changer l'horaire. En effet, la veille, Severus Rogue avait une nouvelle fois donné une heure de colle au Gryffondor et avait décidé de la faire aujourd'hui à dix-sept trente précise, soit dans moins de trente minutes. Harry avait essayé de le dissuader après le cours, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné donc il avait décidé de le retrouver cet après-midi afin de négocier. Mais il s'avérait que c'était peine perdue.

Et franchement, quelle idée de mettre une retenue le samedi ? Il n'y avait que Rogue qui pouvait faire ce genre de crasse et surtout le concernant. Harry soupira d'accablement.

« Si vous continuez à me contredire, je risquerai de vous rajouter une heure de plus, déclara l'aîné d'une voix sévère, à croire que vous aimez les heures de colle, Monsieur Potter... »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de réaliser qu'il avait perdu la bataille contre lui. Finalement, il décida de se la fermer, les bras croisés contre son torse, l'air boudeur. Bon sang, pourquoi il avait autant la poisse !

Il découvrit un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de son professeur faisant accroître sa frustration. On pouvait dire qu'il passait un week-end merdique !

« Bien, à moins que vous souhaitiez rallonger votre heure de vingt minutes (Rogue jeta un œil sur la pendule magique), je vous demanderai de quitter mon bureau sur le champ. »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Harry déguerpit aussi vite que son ombre, ne voulant absolument pas se faire escroquer son temps par le maître de potions. Il voulait encore savourer ses quelques instants de liberté avant de subir la terrible heure de colle de Rogue.

 **O/O/O**

À dix-sept heures trente précise, Severus entendit des coups à sa porte. Devinant que c'était Harry Potter qui était arrivé à l'heure, il lui demanda d'entrer dans une voix remplie d'indifférence.

« Bien, je vois que ça vous arrive d'être à l'heure.

\- Je suis toujours à l'heure. » Contredit Harry de mauvaise foi.

Severus, qui avait gardé son regard sur la pile de parchemin en face de lui, releva ses yeux sombres vers son élève. Et il osait le contredire, en plus ? Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, le lionceau a décidé de montrer ses crocs... »

Il le vit froncer ses sourcils avant d'apercevoir qu'il venait tout juste de fermer la porte de la salle de classe. Il remarqua que son élève avait ramené son sac. Finalement, il y avait quelque chose dans sa tête, au moins il ne lui fournira pas inutilement ses propres encres et parchemins.

« Dépêchez-vous de vous installer Potter. Bon sang, que vous êtes lent... »

Harry ne releva pas la provocation et obéit avec difficulté à son professeur. Il se mit au premier rang, à la première table - celle de la plus proche de la sortie - et ouvrit son sac à dos pour sortir ses affaires.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez me refaire la potion que vous avez magnifiquement échouée hier.

\- Mais je n'aurais pas le temps de la finir !

\- Je m'en moque, Potter, je veux une fiole contenant votre potion sur mon bureau à la fin de l'heure, est-ce clair ?!

\- Oui, très clair. » Murmura-t-il

Il intercepta son air renfrogné qui le satisfait davantage avant de lui demander illico d'ouvrir la page donnée du manuel et de chercher les ingrédients adéquats pour faire la potion convenue.

Il se remit à sa nouvelle correction. Une pile de devoirs des sixièmes années l'attendait patiemment sur son bureau et il s'attendait déjà à lire des bêtises monumentales dignes d'un zéro sur vingt. Il commençait à jeter un œil sur la première copie, avant de zieuter rapidement sur son élève qui s'empressait d'acquérir les ingrédients demandés dans le manuel.

Il fronça ses sourcils épais en voyant les innombrables fautes que la copie contenait, déjà rien que les deux premiers paragraphes, il devait au moins contenir une bonne vingtaine, un torchon ! Il ne prit pas la peine de continuer de lire et décida de mettre un commentaire acerbe, à encre rouge, en fin du devoir sur l'essentiel d'utiliser un Bescherelle. Si, si, dans le monde sorcier le Bescherelle existe aussi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à la copie suivante, il entendit un fracassant bruit grave venant de la réserve. Il remarqua que Potter n'était plus à sa place alors que les ingrédients semblaient déjà disposés sur la table d'écolier. Il ne restait plus que le chaudron... Le chaudron ? Severus écarquilla ses yeux en se rappelant qu'il avait mis les chaudrons propres sur l'une des dernières étagères de la réserve. Se pourrait-il que Potter ait essayé d'en attraper un sur la pointe des pieds, comme il l'avait vu la semaine précédente ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ! »

Il se précipita jusqu'à la réserve, inquiet. Arrivé à l'encadrement, il découvrit le fils de son ennemi juré se débarrasser des chaudrons qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Il était assis sur le sol, les jambes repliées jusqu'à son torse et le visage qui affichait une moue de douleur.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore... »

Il le voyait essayer de relever lorsque soudainement, il aperçut que le plus gros des chaudrons n'étaient pas éparpiller au sol avec les autres. Naturellement, il remonta son regard vers l'étagère où il découvrit avec effroi le récipient en fer chanceler au bord de la planche en bois.

« Merlin. Potter, attention ! »

Alors que l'élève venait à peine de se relever, s'aidant du rayon pour reprendre contenance, Severus ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour le tirer violemment vers lui.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous me faites mal...»

La voix de l'adolescent se perdit sous le choc bruyant du chaudron qui se heurtait avec le reste déjà tombé au sol. Encore nerveux par le fait que son élève ait failli être assommé par l'un de ses chaudrons, Severus serra plus durement sa prise sur le Gryffondor. L'un de ses élèves avait failli partir à l'infirmerie à cause de lui, songea-t-il encore effrayer par la tournure qui venait de se produire. Quel idée d'avoir mis les chaudrons si haut... Et puis quel imbécile ce Potter... Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre la dernière étagère, et bien sûr, idiot comme il était, il tentait toujours de faire l'impossible. Inconsciemment, dans la foulée de l'action, Severus avait serré Harry contre lui et son cœur semblait encore battre la chamade due à l'émotion.

« Professeur ? »

La voix étrangement timide d'Harry fit revenir Severus à la réalité. Il se rendit compte qu'il le tenait près de lui. Il le libéra rapidement et maladroitement de ses bras et s'écarta un peu afin de laisser une certaine distance entre eux.

« Euh...Potter, mettez les chaudrons sur le côté et faites votre potion. »

À peine avait-il déclaré ses mots qu'il sortit de la pièce, encore trop secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait serré Potter dans ses bras ! Bon sang, vivement que la journée se termine et qu'il savoure une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 **O/O/O**

Harry avait dû mal à se concentrer sur sa potion. Il ne cessait de penser aux bras protecteurs de Severus qui l'avaient entouré et à son torse qui se relevait rapidement dû à l'angoisse du moment. Il l'avait évité de se blesser ainsi que d'y aller à l'infirmerie à cause d'une suppose blessure à la tête ou carrément d'un évanouissement dû au choc du chaudron tombé lourdement sur son crâne.

Heureusement que Rogue était intervenu, songea-t-il malgré lui. Il devait bien s'avouer que sa présence l'avait empêché de finir le week-end alité dans la salle impersonnelle de l'infirmerie, accompagné de maux de têtes plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Il releva discrètement ses yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes vers l'objet de ses pensées et observa plus intensément la personne installée au bureau en face de lui. Rogue semblait gribouiller sur une copie, devinant que la copie en question était mauvaise.

Il avait aimé le contact imprévu de son professeur contre lui. Personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras comme il avait fait. Certes, Hermione le faisait parfois lorsqu'elle était contente de le voir lors des premières rentrées ou simplement lorsqu'elle était inquiète, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle sautait presque littéralement dessus et ce n'était rien à voir avec la restreinte inattendue de son professeur de potions.

Certes, au début il lui avait fait un peu mal à son bras, mais c'était au feu de l'action, lorsqu'il voulait l'esquiver du gros chaudron qui était prêt à tomber sur sa tête. Alors oui, même si c'était un peu brutal au début, Harry avait aimé ce drôle de contact physique. De plus, après le choc, Harry avait doucement savouré la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps. Il se rappelait encore de sa main droite qui le tenait par le bras et de sa main gauche qui s'accrochait à son pull sur son dos. C'était si inhabituel de la part de Rogue. Peut-être que derrière son masque froid, il était doux. Après tout, les gestes qu'il l'avait fait inconsciemment dans la réserve prouvaient bien qu'il pouvait être attendrissant lorsqu'il le voulait.

La retenue passa étonnamment rapidement pour Harry qui entendit son professeur annoncer la fin de celle-ci. Il écarquilla ses yeux en réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini sa potion.

« Votre potion sur mon bureau, Monsieur Potter.

\- Euh... Mais elle n'est pas complètement finie.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous souhaitez une autre retenue ? » Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Harry tourna sa tête de gauche à droite traduisant une négation. Il baissa son regard sur le chaudron qui contenait un liquide bleu marine. Sans attendre, il prit la fiole auprès de lui et la remplie de sa potion non terminée avant de déposer sur le bureau de son aîné.

« Bien. Rangez-moi votre bordel et vous pourrez partir. »

Le Survivant commença à remettre les ingrédients qui restaient sur la table dans la réserve puis rangea les ustensiles sales dans une bassine installée au dernier rang près de la salle d'approvisionnement avant de nettoyer à l'aide d'une éponge sa table d'écolier.

Après cela, il demanda à son professeur s'il pouvait reprendre sa baguette qu'il avait laisser par habitude en début d'heure.

« Tenez. »

Le garçon prit avec un sourire la baguette avant de mettre son sac sur son dos. D'un regard fuyant, il tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne vint de sa bouche. Il remarqua que son professeur le regarda d'un air étrange, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus le pauvre jeune homme qui essayait vraiment de le remercier pour son intervention dans la salle d'approvisionnement.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Potter ?

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Bien. Alors je vous écoute. Surtout prenez tout votre temps, ironisa-t-il.

\- Euh...Oui..Euh... Au sujet de toute à l'heure dans la réserve...(Harry releva à peine son regard vers son professeur avant de le dévier ailleurs), Je... Enfin merci. Sans votre intervention, j'aurai été sans doute à l'infirmerie. Donc euh... Voilà. »

Courageux, Harry reposa son regard sur le maître des potions qui le dévisagea durant plusieurs secondes. Le balafré ne put s'empêcher de rougir, troublé par cette soudaine attention.

« Potter, partez avant que je vous colle une nouvelle heure. » Soupira-t-il.

Harry mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue. Il ne voulait absolument pas recevoir une autre retenue !

« Oui, j'y vais. »

Et sans perdre un seul instant, Harry quitta la salle de classe tandis que son professeur était déjà en train de ranger toutes les copies éparpillées sur son bureau.

Décidément, il s'en était passé de drôles de choses durant cette retenue...

* * *

 _Je suis actuellement en train de finir le chapitre 6, et normalement la fiction ne fera pas plus de dix chapitres ( enfin normalement mdr). Je n'ai pas encore décidé de faire un post régulier des chapitres pour le moment._

 _Je vous dit à la prochaine !_

 _Oohfemmeluxieuse_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! :-D Je vous remercie pour vos reviews cela me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le chapitre précédent._

 _Je suis toujours actuellement sur l'écriture du chapitre 6, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire à côté comme les révisions du BTS, la recherche d'un employeur pour une licence professionnelle en alternance etc (si quelqu'un pense m'aider à ce sujet mdr...XD je suis preneuse mdr)_

 _Bref, tout cela me donne peu de temps pour me consacrer à ma fiction donc j'espère finir le chapitre 6 avant de poster le prochain 4 afin de garder de la marge._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de m'appartient à part l'intrigue.

* * *

 **Retenue n°3 :**

C'était un mardi soir après la dernière heure de cours de potions des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de place et attendit que les derniers Serdaigles sortirent de la salle afin d'exécuter sa nouvelle heure de colle.

En effet, le professeur Rogue avait saisi une occasion durant les deux heures de cours, de lui donner une retenue pour bavardages incessants. Enfin, d'après le maître de potions bien sûr. Harry, lui, pensait toujours que celui-ci profitait de son autorité d'enseignant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était au-dessus de lui.

« Franchement, vous n'en avez pas marre de me coller... » Soupira-t-il

Alors que le dernier élève venait de fermer la porte, Severus posa son regard sur son élève, un sourcil levé. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de débile avant de comprendre que c'était réellement idiot. Bon sang, on parlait de Rogue, il n'en avait jamais marre de mettre des retenues au célèbre Harry Potter !

« Laissez tomber ce que je viens de dire. »

L'élève glissa sa main sous ses lunettes, l'air fatigué par sa journée. En plus de cette heure de colle, il devra, ensuite, faire les devoirs qui restait à faire pour le lendemain et rien qu'à cette pensée, Harry soupira de lassitude.

Comme si le maître des potions avait lu dans ses pensées, un sourire presque malicieux se faufila sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Potter, je vous conseille de garder vos commentaires pour vous.

\- Ce n'était pas un commentaire. » Répondit sans se rendre compte.

Tandis qu'il retira ses lunettes afin de les nettoyer d'un sort, il sentit les yeux perçants de son professeur sur lui et compris à son visage sévère qu'il avait encore parlé trop vite. Il appréhendait la suite, comme une évidence, il entendit déjà la voix ferme et doucereuse de son professeur lui ordonner de se taire, où pire de le lui rallonger sa colle d'une heure de plus. À cette pensée, il n'osa même plus regarder son enseignant en face.

« Vous souhaitez vraiment me provoquer Potter... »

Tout en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, il sursauta doucement en entendant sa voix sèche dans un murmure et réalisa sur l'instant que son professeur s'était rapproché de lui, à peine quelques centimètres les séparèrent.

Il était étonnamment proche de lui. Il pouvait voir ses mains si blanches et délicates s'appuyer sur sa table d'écolier ainsi que son visage joignant un peu plus vers le sien. Dans un échange visuel, regard sévère contre regard surpris, Harry s'empourpra, soudainement mal-à-l'aise par cette approche très... insolite.

« Euh... Non. C'est sortit tout seul. »

Il avait soudainement chaud. Déjà que la pièce s'était échauffée à cause des vapeurs des dernières potions, Harry se sentit vraiment rougir lorsqu'une image d'un Severus transpirant en torse nu, lui vint à l'esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait chez lui ? ! Il était vraiment fatigué, il passait trop de temps dans les cachots, c'était mauvais pour sa santé, et surtout pour son mental !

Naturellement, il baissa ses yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter croiser le regard de son aîné.Et bien entendu, cela provoqua un air fier et victorieux à Rogue qui s'éloigna silencieusement du jeune homme.

« Ne perdez pas votre temps Potter. Écartez les tables et nettoyez le sol. Vous trouverez le matériel à votre disposition dans la salle d'approvisionnement. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour commencer à exécuter la punition, la voix de Severus s'éleva à nouveau dans la salle de classe.

« Et bien sûr, je veux votre baguette sur mon bureau. »

Tout en pinçant ses lèvres d'énervement, Harry obéit à son professeur et déposa rapidement sa baguette magique avant de partir dans la réserve où il trouva plusieurs balais, un sceau avec des potions de nettoyage.

En plus, il doit aussi pousser tous les meubles susceptibles de le déranger pendant le ménage, comme s'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire que de nettoyer une salle de classe ! Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire ! Il ne méritait pas de faire ça, cela lui rappelait trop son enfance chez sa famille Moldue.

Il sentait qu'il allait encore fournir beaucoup d'efforts durant cette retenue, songea-t-il tout en revenant dans la salle principale, le pas lourd.

 **O/O/O**

Installé de nouveau sur sa chaise, Severus rangea son bureau puis sortit un bouquin de son tiroir où une marque-page était enfilée au milieu du livre, montrant que le professeur avait lu une partie du roman. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas de copies à corriger ou de fioles à observer, il pouvait se permettre de continuer son loisir du moment : bouquiner.

Le silence était apaisant, et il oublia presque son élève qui remplissait sa nouvelle tâche de la semaine. Parfois, cela faisait du bien de voir les autres travailler à sa place. Surtout Potter et son foutu dos dénudé.

Dos dénudé ? Severus réalisa enfin ce que son élève était en train de faire. Il fixa la scène en face de lui où il découvrit le brun retirer son pull. C'est vrai qu'il faisait étonnamment chaud dans cette salle, après tout, ils venaient tout juste de finir le dernier cours de potions. Il avait pu voir malgré lui, une parcelle de peau de son dos lorsque l'adolescent dégagea le vêtement de son corps. Heureusement qu'il avait une chemise en dessous constata-t-il de soulagement. Bon, c'était une chemise étrangement fine, mais une chemise tout de même...

« Potter, on n'est pas dans une cabine d'essayage, ici, je vous prierai donc de reprendre votre tâche.

\- On crève de chaud ici ! J'ai bien le droit de retirer mon pull quand même...

\- J'enlève dix points à votre maison pour réplique désobligeante. Si vous continuez sur ce ton, vous pouvez être sûr de terminer votre retenue jusqu'au dîner. » Répondit sévèrement le professeur.

Pour seule réponse, Severus l'entendit grommeler discrètement, dos face à lui. Décidément, ce garçon lui donnait du fil à retordre ! Encore un peu, il l'aurait pu jurer que Potter aurait fini à moitié nu au milieu de la salle !

L'image du Survivant se déshabillant sensuellement face à lui se transforma dans sa tête. Severus écarquilla ses yeux, réalisant ce à quoi il songeait. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Il essaya de se concentrer dans sa lecture, mais malheureusement pour lui, la présence presque transparente de Potter quelques instants plus tôt, était désormais perturbant.

Il releva prudemment ses orbes noirs vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier semblait l'avoir oublié et était plus au moins concentré sur son activité, d'un air renfrogné. Il apercevait le pull rouge foncé traîner sur une des tables au fond de la salle.

Son regard dévia une nouvelle fois sur le dos finement musclé de son élève puis doucement, il baissa un peu ses yeux sombres et brillants de désir, sur les hanches étonnamment minces qui se bougèrent d'un mouvement bref et répétitif.

Il se souvint de ses mains posées sur le bas de son dos. Il se rappelait d'avoir caressé ses hanches lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de ses bras autour du bassin de son cadet, dans la réserve. À ce songe, il détourna son regard sur son livre ouvert avant de finalement redresser ses yeux vers l'adolescent. Oui, il pouvait remémorer chaque détail de l'heure de colle du samedi. Il y a deux jours seulement. Deux foutus jours où Severus avait essayé de comprendre comment il avait pu arriver là, à mettre ses mains presque trop intimement sur le corps de son élève. Certes, c'était purement du hasard, mais depuis cette heure de retenue, il n'arrivait pas à détacher cette scène de ses pensées.

Harry avait l'air si petit dans ses longs bras, il avait l'air si fragile. Comment, diable avait-il pu penser cela de lui ! Severus jeta un regard méprisant sur le pauvre adolescent en question qui, ignorant d'être la cible des pensées tourmentées de son professeur, continuait de laver le parterre.

Potter venait de rincer la serpillière dans le sceau avant de la remettre sur le sol dans un geste paresseux, lorsqu'il tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Severus le vit baisser rapidement son visage, ses yeux verts dirigés vers le sol humide, afin de continuer sa tâche.

Severus le trouvait étrange. Est-ce que d'habitude, Potter réagissait comme cela ? Non, en tout cas pas si souvent qu'il peut le penser. En général, il soutenait au moins son regard pendant un certain temps avant de céder, il ne réagissait pas de cette façon presque trop indifférente, presque trop...réservé ? Est-ce que son regard presque naturellement froid l'avait intimidé ? Franchement, pourquoi se poser autant de questions... Severus soupira, las. Il n'avait soudainement plus envie de lire et ressentit un début de migraine lui venir à son crâne.

Décidément, en plus d'être un mauvais élève, Potter le rendait mal à la tête.

 **O/O/O**

Frotter ce sol lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Harry voulait partir. Là, toute de suite. La voix de son oncle qui lui criait de mieux nettoyer résonna dans sa mémoire. Il tressaillit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il repense à sa famille Moldue. Il devait songer positivement. Il était dans une extraordinaire école, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient enfin en couple après s'être tourné autour pendant les dernières années de scolarité et puis il pouvait manger à sa faim. Oui, il se sentait en sécurité dans ce lieu loin de sa famille. Il préférait même les retenues de Rogue que les punitions de son oncle qui adorait l'humilier et l'insulter de montre.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de son enseignant, il s'était tout de suite senti menacé, comme s'il avait revu le mépris de son oncle dans ses yeux sombres. Il avait naturellement baissé sa tête comme il le faisait toujours avec sa famille Moldue. Merlin, il ne devait plus penser à elle !

Il réussit facilement à songer à autre chose. Quand il avait raconté à Ron l'heure de retenue du week-end, tout en omettant l'intervention de Rogue sur le sauvetage imprévu dans la réserve, le roux l'avait moqué gentiment de sa petite taille. Un sourire crispé se glissa sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Il avait un certain complexe sur sa taille, il avait l'impression que tous ses camarades masculins étaient plus grands que lui. Dans le dortoir, ce matin, il avait constaté amèrement qu'il était le plus petit des septièmes années. Il faisait quoi, un mètre soixante-cinq ? Peut-être avait-il pris un ou deux centimètres depuis la rentrée... Il faudrait vérifier cela quand il aura le temps.

Machinalement, il humidifia, de nouveau, la serpillière avant de la déposer à terre où il continua à donner des coups de balai, le tissu épais en dessous, afin de retirer une tâche rebelle. Sans se rendre compte, il avait enchaîné les actions et avait finalement arrivé vers le bureau de son professeur qui semblait l'observer.

Il sentit son regard intense et décida de relever sa tête, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à l'observer comme cela. Inconsciemment, il avait arrêté sa tâche.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?

\- Hein ? Euh... C'est que vous me stressez à me regarder comme ça.

\- Et je vous regarde comment ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix âpre.

Il le voyait sa main soutenir son menton tendit que son regard le fixait toujours, impénétrable. Cela déstabilisa l'adolescent qui ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Et bien... Comme ça ? » Répondit-il en dirigeant sa main vers le regard du professeur.

Après cette réponse, il découvrit son regard se changer en étonnement avant de reprendre la dureté qui remplissait ses pupilles sombres. Harry aurait même vu une étincelle brillé dans ses yeux.

« Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps et continuer à nettoyer ce sol. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à obéir, son regard se hasarda sur la couverture du livre qui se tenait sur le bureau de son professeur. Ce dernier suivit son regard, naturellement.

« Oh, vous lisez Bel-Ami de Maupassant. Intéressant ce livre. »

À peine avait-il donné son avis sur le sujet, qu'Harry reprit sa tâche d'un air sérieux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en apercevant discrètement le visage ébahit de son enseignant. Il ne s'y attendait pas à ce que le grand Survivant puisse connaître et lire un livre aussi connu que celui-ci, c'était en tout cas ce que l'adolescent pouvait deviner en observant son visage encore surpris. À vrai dire, il se doutait bien que personne le voyait s'intéresser aux livres, que ce n'était qu'Hermione qui pouvait se permettre de se vanter de sa culture générale. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry appréciait de plus en plus ce qu'il l'entourait, et avait découvert sa passion pour les livres. Certes, ce n'était pas autant que sa meilleure amie, mais de temps en temps, lire un bon livre lui faisait un bien fou. Comme quoi, il ne pensait pas qu'au Quiddich même si cela prenait la plus grande partie de son temps libre.

« Alors comme ça, le célèbre Harry Potter apprécie la lecture. Étonnant. »

Il détestait lorsque Rogue lui rappelait d'un air arrogant qu'il était le « célèbre Harry Potter » comme tant d'autres gens aimaient dire. Il était juste un humain comme les autres, ayant vécu la guerre comme la plupart des personnes ici, et voulant avoir une vie normale. Était-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?

« Vous trouvez ? Et moi qui pensais que vous ne lisez que des bouquins sur les potions. »

Ils échangèrent un autre regard, différent des autres. Il n'y avait bizarrement aucun mépris, juste de la curiosité. Ils comprirent qu'ils ne savaient presque rien de l'autre et que doucement l'animosité qu'ils entretenaient depuis si longtemps commençait à se fragiliser.

« J'ai fini, déclara-t-il, mettant terme à l'échange visuel.

\- Il reste encore quinze minutes. Laver le matériel en attendant que cela sèche et remettez les tables à leurs places. »

Harry opina de la tête et prit le sceau ainsi que le balai avant de partir vers la réserve où un petit lavabo était à disposition pour rincer les éventuels ustensiles.

 **O/O/O**

Il restait dix bonnes minutes avant que la retenue soit terminée. Severus observait son élève peiner pour remettre les diverses tables au milieu de la salle. Il soupira doucement, songeant que l'épuisement se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Il l'entendit tirer un des meubles dans un bruit sourd, l'obligeant à se lever de sa chaise pour le rejoindre. Il fallait absolument que ce satané Potter sache être plus discret lorsqu'il devait ranger, en plus, il ne voulait pas qu'il les abîme plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Potter, ne poussez pas comme un abruti sur la table !

\- Mais faut bien que je la remette à sa place. » Répondit-il, confus.

L'enseignant fit le tour de la salle pour vérifier que tout était bien propre ainsi que le matériel bien rincé. Une nouvelle fois, il entendit le bruit strident du contact de la table contre le sol et soupira, las. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas être plus discret !

« Potter... » Commença-t-il en se retournant vers l'adolescent avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Sa gorge était devenue sèche et ses mots se perdirent dans l'oubli. Il était choqué par ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. Jamais il n'avait été dans cette situation, et cela le rendait très mal-à-l'aise. Il voyait le postérieur de son élève remuer d'un air un peu négligeant tandis que le dos semblait suivre le mouvement de ses bras, en direction de la table. Harry était en train de pousser le meuble alors que Severus contemplait presque avec envie, les fesses fermes du jeune homme.

« Merlin... » Murmura-t-il

Comment Potter pouvait être foutrement méprisant et avoir une putain de belle paire de fesses ? Non, c'était indéniable, Potter avait réellement quelque chose de beau. Qui l'aurait cru ? Ses yeux noirs brillaient de désir, et ne pouvaient se détacher de ce pantalon qui serrait sensuellement le postérieur du Gryffondor. Ce dernier semblait rien remarqué de cette étrange situation. Heureusement songea Severus, en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il fallait absolument qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Une légère rougeur s'installa sur ses pommettes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait maté sans l'ombre d'un remords.

« Potter, arrêtez ce massacre. Vous êtes en train de ruiner mes tables...»

Tandis qu'il contourna pour avoir le visage de son élève dans sa vision, il l'entendit soupirer de lassitude. Vraiment, aucune éducation ce gosse. N'avait-il pas appris de ne pas soupirer à tout bout de champ devant quelqu'un, c'était malpoli. À cette pensée, il songea soudainement à Lily, la mère de Potter ainsi qu'aux Moldus qui lui servaient de famille. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur et préféra effacer ses pensées de sa mémoire. Tout ce qu'il savait de la famille de Potter, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas beaucoup l'aimé, voir carrément le détester. Il avait su cela durant la guerre, par le biais du professeur McGonagall, directrice depuis le décès d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Alors est-ce que je peux utiliser ma baguette pour remettre les tables sans aucun risque de les abîmer ? »

Il remarqua que ses joues avaient rougies dû à l'effort et que sa chemise semblait lui coller encore plus sur sa peau. Il pouvait presque voir les abdominaux de son élève tellement le vêtement pouvait être fine et collante sur le torse, sans aucun doute, à cause de la sueur. Il avait failli perdre son masque sévère face à cette vue terriblement séduisante.

« Non. » Répondit-il fermement.

S'il croyait vraiment qu'il allait accepter, il pouvait mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Non, mais... On ne le faisait pas avoir comme cela. Alors qu'il décida de se remettre à son bureau, il vit l'horloge afficher dix-sept heures trente.

« Potter, votre retenue est terminée. »

C'était avec soulagement qu'il le vit reprendre sa baguette et quitter rapidement, sans un mot, la salle de potions. Si Potter était resté encore quelques minutes de plus, il serait certainement jeté sur lui. Comment du jour en lendemain, il pouvait trouver son élève si attirant ? ! On l'avait ensorcelé, ce n'est pas possible !

Il grogna, encore perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il remarqua le pull du Gryffondor posé sur l'une des tables. Bon sang, Potter avait oublié son foutu pull...

Hésitant, il alla prendre le vêtement épais de son élève et doucement, le mit à son nez, se rappelant de l'odeur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras. C'était une odeur sucrée et tellement agréable. Il se demandait bien ce que Potter mettait pour se parfumer...

Il entendit soudainement quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, le faisant sursauter. Il avait rapidement lâché le vêtement sur la table avant de se retourner pour voir qui osait le déranger dans ce moment apaisant.

« Potter...Encore vous.

\- Euh... Oui. J'ai oublié mon pull.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Prenez-le et déguerpissez vite de là. »

Aussi vite qu'il était revenue, Harry partit de la salle tandis que le professeur Rogue se posa négligemment sur l'une des chaises de ses élèves. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui... Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Il soupira d'exaspération...

Potter de malheur !

* * *

 _A vos reviews ! ;-) A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sans attendre le quatrième chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Retenue n°4 :**

Il y avait des traces partout. Vraiment partout sur le meuble, et même discrètement sur le dossier de la chaise. Harry ne souvenait plus du pourquoi du comment de ce qui s'était passé en cours, mais il s'avérait que sa potion s'était miraculeusement étalée misérablement sur le bureau du maître des potions. Là, il était certain, il avait réellement la poisse, sinon comment expliquer cette situation !?

« Potter, expliquez-moi comment votre potion s'est éclatée sur mon bureau pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ?

\- Euh...Hé bien... Les Serpentards ? Risqua-t-il timidement

\- Les Serpentards ?! Vous vous foutez moi Potter ! »

Il était dans une colère noire et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Son bureau était dans un état... Merlin, est-ce qu'il va sortir de la salle vivant ?

Nous étions jeudi et Harry avait potions en dernière heure de matinée, sauf que finalement, sa présence dans la salle de classe due s'éterniser par une retenue, le forçant à rester pendant la pause.

« Mais je vous jure, je ne sais pas comment elle a pu arriver là !

\- Mais bien sûr, vous ne faites que mentir !

\- Je ne mens pas ! » Répliqua-t-il vivement, les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges de colère

Instinctivement, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en s'approchant de son enseignant qui semblait toujours aussi fâché.

« Je ne mens pas ! Répéta-t-il une deuxième fois

\- Potter ! Je m'en fiche, je veux que vous me nettoyiez tout ça ! Et bon sang, arrêter de vous mettre sur la pointe des pieds ! Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes complexé par votre taille ! » Enchaîna-t-il, énervé.

La réplique de Rogue estompa la colère d' Harry qui rougit de honte face aux derniers mots de son professeur. Et qu'est-ce que cela peut lui faire s'il était complexé par sa taille ! Rogue ne pouvait pas comprendre, il était bien plus grand que lui ! La colère revint à lui avant qu'il ne soupire afin d'essayer de se calmer.

Quand il pense, qu'il s'était mis en premier rang avec Hermione afin de prouver à son professeur qu'il était attentif à son cours, voilà qu'il se retrouve en heure de colle pour atténuer ses dégâts. S'il avait su, il serait mis derrière avec Ron. Mais vraiment, quelle malchance !

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière avant de la sentir disparaître de ses mains. Surpris, il regarda son professeur qui avait un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres, sa baguette dans ses longues mains pâles.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laissez faire ? Nettoyez-moi ça à la Moldue, Potter, vous savez si bien faire, ça serait dommage de pas user de votre unique talent. »

Harry pinça longuement ses lèvres puis observa le bureau sale d'un air blasé. Il n'allait jamais sortir des cachots avant le prochain cours...

« Et comment voulez-vous que je lave parfaitement votre bureau ? Et puis vous ne voulez pas le retrouver propre rapidement ? Ça serait bête de ne pas utiliser la magie pour... »

En voyant le regard noir de son professeur, Harry préféra se taire et se concentrer sur le meuble devant lui. Il aurait juré que Rogue l'aurait tué d'un seul regard s'il pouvait...

« Débrouillez-vous, je veux que mon bureau soit nettoyé avant la fin de la pause ! »

Sans perdre un instant, et surtout ayant peur de recevoir les foudres de colère de son enseignant, Harry décida de voir si dans la réserve il n'y aurait pas des potions qui pourraient l'aider à sortir de cette situation. Il se précipita donc dans la salle d'approvisionnement et espéra trouver une solution. Franchement, il était dans une belle galère !

 **O/O/O**

Il voyait Potter revenir de la réserve, plusieurs potions dans les mains, un sceau rempli d'eau et une éponge. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il observa le moindre fait et geste de son élève. Son mépris envers le fils de son ennemi juré avait soudainement augmenté. Décidément, Potter ne faisait jamais à moitié lorsqu'il s'agissait de le provoquer !

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups à sa porte et remarqua que cela arrêta aussi le Gryffondor qui devait aussi se demander qui pourrait bien venir les déranger à cette heure-là.

« Entrez ! »

Lorsqu'il vit son filleul rentrer dans la salle, il se souvenu d'une chose importante, et s'insulta mentalement d'idiot d'avoir pu oublier. Il était censé manger avec Draco durant la pause déjeuner.

Arrivé à la hauteur de son parrain, ce dernier remarqua l'échange visuel haineux des deux élèves avant de soupirer doucement.

« Potter, continuer de laver. »

Il constata que le rouge et or ne daigna à faire aucun geste, ce qui l'irrita encore plus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répéter au brun de continuer sa tâche, il entendit soudainement la voix de son filleul résonner jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Sev' on ne mange pas ensemble ce midi ? »

Il tiqua à l'habituel surnom que le blond venait de le nommer. D'habitude, Draco ne l'appelait pas comme cela en la présence d'autres élèves, à croire que Potter n'était qu'une exception. Il grogna doucement, Potter était toujours qu'une foutu exception. De plus, il avait remarqué que celui-ci avait raidi doucement et qu'un sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres lorsque Draco avait lâché son surnom.

« Cela ne se pourra pas se faire. Vois-tu, j'ai un problème à régler avec Monsieur Potter. » Répondit-il en déviant son regard sur le concerné.

Harry fixait toujours le blond d'un regard chargé de colère. Bon sang, il lui avait ordonné de continuer sa tâche !

« Potter, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à faire...

\- Malfoy, c'est toi qui as fait le coup, avoues ! »

Il dévia son regard sur le Serpentard et constata que celui-ci sourit fièrement. Est-ce que cela serait vraiment lui ? Non, impossible, il connaissait bien Draco, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire une chose pareille, même si cela serait pour embêter son éternel rival, Harry Potter.

« Potter, remettez-vous au travail !

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, travaillez ! »

Enfin, l'adolescent semblait vouloir reprendre sa tâche. Il le voyait discrètement frotter le meuble avec la grosse éponge tandis que du produit s'était étalé un peu partout pour retirer les tâches de potion. Il l'entendit cependant ronchonner des remarques envers les Serpentards, et plus particulièrement envers Malfoy.

« Si vous pouvez vous taire aussi, ça nous fera des vacances. Vraiment. »

Il entendit son filleul pouffer, sa main sur sa bouche et les yeux rieurs. Au moins, cela méritait de divertir soit peu son filleul, constata avec un peu de soulagement.

« Mais Malfoy...

\- Ce n'est pas moi. » Interrompit Draco.

Le silence tomba subitement dans la salle. Harry venait d'arrêter de frotter le bureau, tandis que Severus observait le blond. Au moins, cela méritait d'être clair.

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi. Cela ne peut être que vous Potter. Assumez votre bêtise.

\- Ce n'est pas lui non plus. »

Les mots semblaient amers et presque trop irréalismes pour le pauvre Rogue qui réalisa que son filleul défendait son rival. De quoi ? Comment cela, ce n'était pas Potter ? C'était toujours Potter !

L'enseignant vit le Gryffondor écarquiller ses yeux face à cette aide inattendue. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira tout en glissant cette fois-ci, sa main dans ses cheveux sombres.

« Malfoy, tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce-pas ? »

De nouveau, un sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres alors que Severus essaya encore de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Bon, si ce n'est pas Potter, qui c'est ? » Souffla-t-il d'exaspération.

Il en avait déjà marre et sa curiosité avait pris le dessus sur sa colère. Même si Potter devra nettoyer son bureau, il voulait tout de même connaître l'identité de la personne qui n'osait même pas assumer son acte. Il se jurerait de se venger au prochain cours.

« C'est ton pote le rouquin, Potter. Et ouais, qui l'aurait cru ?

\- N'importe quoi, cela ne peut pas être lui, c'est un coup des Serpentards, encore...

\- Oh que non, Potter. Tu pensais vraiment que ton meilleur ami Weasley voudrait te soutenir alors qu'il préfère tripoter la Miss-je-sais-tout entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque... Tu es si naïf. C'est si beau l'amitié chez les Gryffondors, vraiment. Finit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Il était..Il était au fond de la classe, comment... »

Draco rigola soudainement, presque dans un murmure. Cela coupa une nouvelle fois la parole du brun qui semblait encore du mal à croire ce que le blond venait de lui révéler. Severus remarqua que son visage s'était décomposé à la nouvelle et jubila en voyant le regard perdu de son élève. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée. Il allait payer cher à Weasley et il savait déjà que Potter et le roux auraient une conversation bien houleuse sur ce qui s'était passé en cours.

« Bien. Tu as été témoin donc. Peux-tu nous expliquer comment un abruti de Weasley a pu étaler la potion de Potter sur mon bureau ? »

Ce fut tout naturellement que Draco raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ron s'était disputé avec Théodore et Blaise - qui étaient installés en face du rouquin - et que cela avait dégénéré. Sous la colère, Ron avait sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège sauf que ce dernier avait mal visé et que cela avait percuté le chaudron d'Harry qui, bien entendu, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Et bien sûr, ce fut sur Harry que le professeur s'était acharné. Après tout, c'était sa potion qui se répandait sur son bureau.

Severus voyait son élève froncer les sourcils tandis que Draco qui venait de terminer son récit l'appela à nouveau.

« Hum ?

\- Du coup, c'est foutu pour la pause déjeuner.

\- On mangea ensemble, ce soir, cela te convient ?

\- Oui. Bon bah, à tout à l'heure. »

Et sans attendre le Serpentard reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Décidément sa présence avait été pire qu'une tempête et avait mis chaos les pensées des deux protagonistes. Ces derniers restaient silencieux, perdus dans leurs songes.

 **O/O/O**

Comment Ron avait pu lui faire ça ? Non, il devait d'abord lui en parler, cela se trouve que Malfoy avait déformé les propos. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident, mais Harry aurait aimé que son ami lui avoue avant qu'il puisse le laisser en plan, seul avec la colère noire de Rogue. Et puis, si c'était vraiment lui, il aurait pu le défendre, avouer que c'était de sa faute et non la sienne. Lui, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait même pensé qu'il pourrait réussir sa potion mais à peine avait-il songé à sa préparation, que son chaudron s'était propulsé vers le bureau du professeur. Vraiment, ce n'était pas de chance. Il avait le droit qu'un à joli zéro et une crise de colère digne de ce nom.

« Maintenant, vous me croyez, si je vous dis que ne ment pas ? »

Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard encore furieux de son professeur. Il préférait se concentrer sur l'éponge dans laquelle il crispait ses doigts humides, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il l'entendit simplement soupirer. Aucune réponse, à croire que cela ne valait pas la peine de lui donner de l'importance. Il pinça ses lèvres plus durement, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de crier. Oui, de crier de rage.

Décidément, il n'aurait jamais dû se lever ce matin. Il aurait dû simplement rester au lit et se croire en jour de congé. Quand il pense que c'était Ron qui l'avait réveillé... Quelle ironie.

« Je veux que mon bureau brille, Potter.

\- Je fais tout ce que je peux, répondit-il d'un ton étrangement calme

\- Et bien ce n'est pas assez ! Faites-en plus, dépêchez-vous de me rendre mon bureau intact.

\- Oh ! Je vous rappelle que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, alors arrêter de vous défouler sur moi.

\- Ne me répondez pas sur ce ton, Potter !

\- Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas la situation, professeur...»

Le Gryffondor venait de se redresser dignement sa tête et son dos qui s'était abaissé pour mieux nettoyer le meuble, il se rendit compte que son enseignant n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. La fin de sa phrase ne sortir pas de sa bouche. Pour cause, il fut désarçonné par l'attitude de Rogue. C'était clair que l'intervention de Malfoy l'avait un peu chamboulé, même lui il ne savait plus trop quoi pensé de tous ces événements.

« Professeur, vous allez faire quoi ?

\- De quoi est-ce vous parlez ?

\- Pour...Ronald Weasley. »

Il croisa son regard et fut étonné que ses traits se relâchent. Il aurait vraiment pensé que son visage se tirait encore en grimace. Après tout, ils étaient en train de parler d'un Weasley, personne que Rogue ne portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Si cœur, y avait, songea-t-il ironiquement. Parfois, Harry se demandait s'il en avait un.

« Après le coup qu'il vous avait fait, vous vous inquiétez pour lui ?

\- Hé bien, c'est toujours mon ami, répondit-il, vexé.

\- Si vous pensez que cela va arranger vos retenues, vous pouvez rêver ! »

Harry se renfrogna doucement. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait bien. Rogue avait aussi rajouter des heures de colle toute la semaine après les cours, Harry était bien dégoûté. Rien que pour toutes ces retenues non méritées, il en voulait à Ron. Il espéra que celui-ci l'accompagnera à la prochaine retenue afin de s'expliquer au professeur que rien n'était de sa faute. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Rogue lui retira le reste des retenues qui lui avait mis sous la colère.

« Potter, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! »

Comprenant qu'il devait continuer à retirer la potion sur le meuble, il trempa à nouveau l'éponge dans le sceau puis frotta dans un geste rapide les tâches dispersées sur le rebord du bureau. Il fit tout le contour puis humidifia une nouvelle fois l'éponge pour nettoyer le dossier de la chaise. Il pouvait sentir le regard perçant de son professeur sur son dos, ce qu'il essaya d'oublier avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient lui brûler le dos tellement, il pouvait le ressentir. Cela le déstabilisa plus qu'il n'y paraissait et rendit ses gestes maladroits. Dans un mouvement tremblotant, il perdit la grosse éponge. Celle-ci tomba grossièrement sur le sol.

Il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour reprendre l'objet convoité qui s'était bien installé en dessous de la chaise. Il entendit son professeur s'avancer, sans aucun doute pour voir ce qu'il faisait à terre. Merlin, c'était la honte !

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Harry tourna sa tête afin de répondre à son aîné lorsqu'il découvrit deux longues jambes auprès de lui. Il rougit immédiatement, comprenant que s'il relevait encore plus la tête, il découvrirait son entrejambe serré dans un vêtement étonnamment moulant. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui qui se mettait dans des situations gênantes ! Il baissa son regard au sol, l'éponge enfin en mains.

« J-je ramasse l'éponge que j'ai fait tomber.

\- Alors activez-vous, la pause va bientôt se terminer.

\- Ou-oui ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il sentit une mèche de cheveux se tirer vers l'arrière, comprenant que quelque chose s'était accroché à sa chevelure. Il grimaça doucement de douleur avant de réaliser que sa mèche brune s'était agrippée à la...braguette de Rogue !

Il zieuta plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, et ce fut avec accablement que l'adolescent dû mettre les mots sur la situation.

« Professeur... Euh... j'ai des cheveux qui... qui sont accrochés à votre...euh... à votre pantalon. »

Merlin, il devait être rouge de honte ! Il déposa l'éponge sur la chaise puis mit ses mains pour cacher ses joues écarlate. Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi confus, aussi désemparé.

Il entendit son professeur se dégager.

« Aie ! Vous me faites mal !

\- Potter, v-v-vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! »

Il l'avait ouït bégayer, alors Rogue aussi était mal-à-l'aise ? À ce constat, le Gryffondor se rassura un peu, puis prit son courage à deux mains afin de relever son regard vers lui.

« C'est vraiment coincé... »

Il l'avait vu son visage s'empourprer avant qu'il se déforme dans des traits plus sévères. Heureusement que personne d'autres n'étaient présent. Si Malfoy était encore là, il serait probablement moqué de lui et aurait sans doute lancé une rumeur digne de ce nom au sein de toute l'école !

« Faites quelque chose !

\- Qu-quoi? Mais je ne peux pas... C'est dans votre braguette que mes cheveux se sont accrochée. » Déclara-t-il craintivement.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de toucher à son entrejambe ! Il sentait déjà assez embarrassé comme cela... Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour disparaître à cet instant. Il ne pensait pas que ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour qu'ils puissent s'accrocher à... ça ! Ses cheveux n'étaient pas spécialement longs, songea-t-il, mais ils étaient en bataille. Les traites, ils s'étaient accrochés à la mauvaise personne et surtout au mauvais endroit.

« Ne bougez pas votre tête, je vais essayer d'arranger la situation.

\- D'accord. » Murmura-t-il.

Il sentit ses longs doigts sur ses cheveux emprisonnés avant d'ouïr un son particulier ressemblant étrangement à une fermeture éclair. Il comprit rapidement que Rogue venait d'ouvrir sa braguette afin de retirer les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient logés.

«Aie... »

Harry essaya de retenir son cri de douleur. Il se savait sensible des cheveux mais jamais il ne songerait qu'il puisse avoir aussi mal à cet instant-là.

« Il semblerait que vos cheveux sont bien bloqués, à part les arracher...

\- Arracher ?! Paniqua-t-il, Oh non ! Je ne suis sensible des cheveux...

\- Je vois ça. Je vais lancer un sort pour couper. Ne faites pas de mouvement brusque. »

Il ne fit aucune action et attendit patiemment que son professeur réalise le sortilège pour qu'il puisse enfin se libérer de cette situation extrêmement inconfortable. Il sentit sa chevelure se détendre et devina que Rogue venait de briser les quelques cheveux condamnés.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, Harry recula et se percuta férocement sa nuque contre le bureau puis se releva maladroitement tout en évitant le regard sombre de son professeur. Ses yeux verts se détournèrent vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et il découvrit avec stupeur l'heure affichée.

« Il est déjà treize heures et quart ! (il se retourna vivement vers Rogue)Je n'ai pas encore mangé et je reprends les cours dans quinze minutes ! »

Il vit le maître des potions fermer rapidement sa braguette puis de remettre silencieusement ses affaires sur le bureau devenu enfin propre.

« Professeur ?

\- Allez-vous-en. Je crois que vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. »

L'adolescent compris qu'il ne faisait pas qu'allusion à sa potion explosée mais aussi à cette scène étrange qu'ils avaient dû subir à cause de sa maladresse. S'il avait su qu'il serait bloqué contre la braguette de son professeur, il ne serait jamais baissé pour ramasser cette foutue éponge, et même, il aurait fait en sorte de ne pas la faire tomber ! En songeant à nouveau à cette situation embarrassante, il rougit de plus belle avant d'obéir à Rogue. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta la salle sans un regard vers son enseignant.

* * *

 _Alors ce fin de chapitre vous plait ? Hihi ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! :-)_

 _Je suis actuellement en écriture sur le 7ème chapitre ^^ Mais les examens approchent (ça commence le 11 mai) donc, je ne sais pas vers quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Et je préfère bien m'avancé dans le chapitre 7 avant de poster le chapitre 5._

 _Je vous dit à bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Je m'excuse pour cette attente, j'ai préféré continuer encore la fiction avant de poster ce chapitre ^^

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

On se retrouve en bas ;-)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** J'emprunte seulement les personnages à JKR. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

* * *

 **Retenue n° 5 :**

Il l'avait pensé le reste de la journée. Et même lorsqu'il était rentré dans ses appartements, il n'avait cessé de songer à cette embarrassante scène. Cela l'avait tellement obsédé qu'il en avait même dû subir une petite érection le soir même. Merlin, Rogue n'aurait jamais cru que Potter le ferait un jour bandé.

Le professeur marcha d'un pas rapide dans les escaliers en direction des cachots. Quand il pense qu'il devrait le revoir dans quelques instants. Il jeta un œil à sa montre magique. Dans exactement dix minutes, il verrait son élève débarquer dans sa salle de classe, et avec un peu de chance , il sera en retard et il pourra se défouler dans une réprimande bien Serpentard sur sa façon d'être à l'heure.

La veille, il avait vu son élève à quatres patte près de son bureau pour ramasser une foutue éponge. Rien qu'à cette scène, cela l'avait mis dans une drôle d'excitation. Sur le moment, il ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa récente colère ou autre chose... Il ne préférait même plus y penser. Et puis, comme si cela ne se suffisait pas, Potter avait réussi à le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Évidemment, qui aurait imaginé que quelques mèches du Gryffondor seraient forcément coincées dans sa braguette ? Hein, qui ? ! Pas lui, en tout cas. Il ne s'était jamais senti embarrassé de toute sa vie et pourtant, voir Potter à genoux devant lui et si proche de son entrejambe, l'avait rendu fébrile.

Arrivé devant sa salle, il découvrit la porte entrebâillée. C'était bizarre, il se rappelait d'avoir fermé la porte lorsqu'il avait quitté son dernier cours de la journée, soit deux heures plus tôt. Il sortit sa baguette, prudent. Si un élève avait osé rentrer et foutre le désordre dans sa salle de classe, il allait le faire regretter amèrement d'être né.

Il rentra silencieusement tel un serpent puis observa aux alentours. Personne. Il vérifia ses affaires qu'il avait laissées dans son tiroir de bureau ainsi que l'état des tables, rien n'avait été volé, ni abîmés. Cependant, la porte ouverte de la réserve attira son regard. Il fallait aussi qu'il vérifie là-bas, il peut y avoir des potions où des ingrédients qui seraient disparus. Cela pouvait se reproduire assez fréquemment. Enfin, beaucoup moins depuis le départ des jumeaux Weasley, songea-t-il, nostalgique.

Il pénétra dans la salle d'approvisionnement, observa d'un regard sérieux les différentes étagères avant d'apercevoir une masse d'ombre dans un coin discret de la pièce. Il fronça ses sourcils à cette vue puis s'avança dangereusement vers elle lorsque l'étonnement se glissa sur son visage. Il venait de découvrir Potter, la tête entre les bras et les genoux repliés à son torse, comme s'il voulait se faire tout petit. Il donnait l'impression de faire partir du décor.

Il était arrivé plus tôt que l'heure prévue, pourquoi était-il ici ? Doucement, Severus s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'adolescent qui ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence. Est-ce qu'il dormait ?

« Potter ? »

Sa voix fut étonnamment douce et Severus se maudit d'avoir eu une réaction affectueuse. Néanmoins, il s'avoua difficilement qu'il était un peu inquiet à son sujet. Pourquoi était-il recroquevillé dans sa réserve ?

Potter ne semblait pas l'entendre. L'homme posa lentement sa main sur l'avant-bras de son élève lorsque celui-ci releva délicatement sa tête. Avec stupeur, Severus découvrit ses yeux rougis de larmes déjà séchées et d'un ecchymose qui s'imposait peu à peu au creux de son œil gauche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé ? »

Il le dévisagea, soucieux. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ce matin encore, à son cours, il l'avait vu rire aux éclats avec sa meilleure amie, Granger, et le voilà en piteux état, venant tout juste de pleurer, coincer entre deux étagères de sa réserve. Il fut déstabilisé, il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un chapitre, et c'était bien le cas de le dire ! Comment un visage joyeux pouvait-il se transformer en un visage triste et sali de coup en une seule journée ? La vie réservait bien des surprises... Pourtant, il devait s'y habituer, au fond, il s'agissait de Potter !

Il l'épiait discrètement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter envers le Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'il affrontait à ce genre de scène et surtout venant de Potter. Il voyait ce dernier relever légèrement ses lunettes rondes et essayer d'une main maladroite ses yeux humides et ses joues remplies de trace de larmes.

« J-je vais bien.

\- En effet, dit-il d'un ton ironique, vraiment, vous allez tellement bien...»

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des sarcasmes malgré la situation qui s'avérait critique.

« Je... Je vais bien. » Répéta-t-il tel un automatisme

Rogue fronça sérieusement ses sourcils noirs et épais. Il le voyait mettre ses mains sur son visage tandis qu'il commençait à faire des va-et-vient, cognant ainsi son dos contre le mur dans un mouvement répétitif. Non, Potter n'allait pas bien. Même, pas bien du tout.

« Potter, cessez votre balancement. Vous n'allez pas bien. Et je peux savoir qui vous a fait ce bleu à votre visage ? »

Harry s'arrêta son mouvement. Il retira ses mains, faisant découvrir à Severus, qui sentit son cœur raté un battement, ses yeux larmoyants, brillant encore plus le vert que silencieusement, le professeur avait toujours admiré.

« Vous allez rire..., murmura-t-il dans un sourire triste.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Potter. Vous êtes encore battu avec Draco, c'est ça ? Dit-il en soupirant

\- Non. Même pas. »

Il en avait marre de jouer aux devinettes. Bien, s'il ne voulait pas lui dire, c'était son choix. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui répondre et encore moins à lui raconter comment il avait pu - encore une fois - arrivé aux mains avec un de ses camarades.

« Levez-vous. Je pense qu'un tour à l'infirmerie vous fera un plus grand bien.

\- Non, je ne veux pas y aller. »

Et bien sûr, même dans un piteux état, Potter était toujours aussi énervant. Severus, soupira de lassitude. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son élève faire la retenue dans cet état.

« Potter, ne vous obstinez pas. Vous y allez, point barre.

\- Mais je ne veux... »

Harry n'eut le temps de continuer sa phrase. Severus l'avait carrément forcé à se lever tout en se redressant, et dans l'enchaînement de l'action, l'adolescent s'était agrippé à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sur leurs jambes, Harry détourna son regard alors que ses mains, abîmées par les coups qu'il avait donnés durant la supposée bagarre, serrèrent la robe de sorcière du professeur. Ce dernier, qui avait aperçut son comportement inhabituel et son geste crispé sur son vêtement, tenta d'apaiser la situation. Parce que, non, la situation n'était absolument pas calme. Severus avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa cage thoracique, tellement il se sentait nerveux au contact du brun.

Presque trop naturellement, il laissa le jeune homme se blottir contre lui. Son visage s'était caché contre son torse. Severus pouvait percevoir sa respiration ainsi que ses pleurs quasi-silencieux fredonner dans un air triste dans la réserve. Il avait l'air si fragile à cet instant-là que Rogue décida de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il devinait que son élève avait besoin de réconfort, de quelqu'un qui soit simplement présent à ses côtés pour apaiser ses craintes et sa douleur.

Alors qu'il s'était peu à peu approcher de lui, il le sentit s'écarter légèrement, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Sa tête s'était légèrement baissée afin de voir la bouille chagrinée du Gryffondor lorsque celui-ci, sans prévenir, dirigea dangereusement la sienne auprès de son visage.

C'était passé si vite. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se déroulait, mais Severus avait soudainement chaud. Trop chaud pour que cela soit anodin. Son cœur s'était propulsé à une vitesse anormale et ses lèvres étaient étrangement humides. Elles étaient tièdes.

En réalité, Harry l'avait embrassé. C'était un baiser désespéré. C'était, en tout cas, ce que Rogue avait ressenti à ce moment-là. C'était un baiser timide et, en même temps, rempli de fougue, de tempérament brutal. C'était l'ardeur de sa douleur, de ses larmes. Un goût salé s'était collé à sa cavité buccale, devinant qu'il appartenait aux sanglots de son cadet. C'était la rage qui s'animait, de la souffrance qui s'échappait de ces lèvres. C'était un appel à l'aide.

Severus avait senti ses bras s'enrouler farouchement autour de son cou. Il avait durant quelques secondes, éprouver le désespoir que l'adolescent avait transmis dans ce geste déconcertant. Il avait commencé à presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Instinctivement, il répondait petit à petit au baiser que Potter lui donnait, comme un drogué en manque de dose. Il l'avait, lui aussi, entourer ses bras autour de son bassin, lorsque qu'il prit subitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Harry l'embrassait désespérément, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de profiter de sa faiblesse. Il ne devait pas répondre à son baiser. Et puis même, il ne devait tout simplement pas l'embrasser, ni aimer cet échange inattendu. Non, il ne devait pas faire ce genre d'écart.

Il s'empressa de reculer de cette chaude étreinte et de ses lèvres qui semblaient s'accrocher encore aux siennes. De ses longues mains, il se dégagea d'un geste ferme, en mettant chacune de chaque côté de l'adolescent.

« Potter ! »

Le concerné écarquilla ses yeux verts, prenant conscience de son acte. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, stupéfié tandis que ses sanglots s'étaient brutalement arrêtés. Son regard fatigué détourna quelques secondes celui du professeur. Ce dernier le voyait peu à peu rougir dans une réaction timide tandis que ses mains s'étaient rapidement détaché des bras de son élève. Severus observait, malgré sa gêne, le jeune homme en face de lui. Il avait cette impression de ne plus le reconnaître. Ce n'était plus Potter songeait-il, ce n'était plus lui qui contrôlait son corps, c'était quelqu'un d'autre...

« Merlin..., soupira-t-il, euh... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Pour seule réponse, Severus souffla d'irritation, puis pris fermement le bras élève afin de le faire sortir de la salle d'approvisionnement. Il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi tant que ni l'un, ni l'autre y pense à cet accident. Ce n'était juste qu'un foutu accident se persuada-t-il dans son for intérieur. Harry se laissa faire, encore trop surpris par son audace.

« Installez-vous à une chaise, je vais soigner votre plaie. »

Le garçon obéit silencieusement tandis que l'enseignant repartie dans la réserve afin de trouver les potions adaptées aux soins de son élève. À l'intérieur de la petite salle adjacente Severus profita pour souffler un grand coup. Il avait dû mal à retenir ses émotions. Merlin, il était en train de rêver, Potter ne s'était pas presque jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser ! Il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre...C'était obligé ! Il s'appuya négligemment sur l'une des étagères et mis involontairement sa main sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il devait admettre que Potter avait réussi à faire son effet en lui partageant innocemment cette embrassade. Il ferma ses yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, constatant que c'était bien une réalité.

Il n'osait pas en parler de cela au concerné de peur d'être encore plus mal-à-l'aise et de rendre la situation vraiment gênante. Il ne voulait pas de silences étranges entre eux et préférait limite, que Potter s'énerve contre lui, contre son action, contre le monde entier. Pourquoi, fallait-il que cet imbécile de Gryffondor se soit réfugié dans sa réserve pour pleurer ?... Ce n'était pas le premier endroit qu'un élève penserait à se cacher pour lâcher ses larmes. Severus soupira doucement, puis prit les potions avant de décider enfin de rejoindre son élève.

 **O/O/O**

Il avait merdé. Profondément merdé. Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry lorsque celui-ci songea au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son professeur. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait aimé.

Il se prit ta tête dans les mains, tandis que ses coudes appuyés contre la table tremblèrent légèrement. Un frisson avait parcouru tout son corps, en se remémorant la sensation de ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir fait cela ?!

Alors qu'il songeait encore au baiser, il entendit l'objet de ses pensées revenir de la réserve. Il le vit arrivé à sa hauteur puis découvrit deux fioles que Rogue venait de déposer sur le pupitre.

« Faites-moi voir ça. Je vais vous désinfecter. »

Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux sombres et naturellement indifférents, il tressaillit puis détourna son regard troublé. Il avait encore l'image de Rogue qui le rejette... Il se demanda soudainement comment cela serait passé si son enseignant ne l'avait pas arrêté dans son action, est-ce-qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose d'autre par la suite ?

« Je ne sais pas qui vous a fait ça, mais il ne vous a pas loupé. »

Harry grogna dans sa barbe inexistante, tandis qu'il sentit les doigts de son aîné se poser sur sa blessure. Il sursauta légèrement faisant arqué un sourcil épais à ce dernier. Il rougit subitement puis réalisa que son professeur tapotait une compresse autour de son œil.

Il songea à Ron. Parce que c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'il était là. Non, en fait, tout était de la faute à son soi-disant meilleur ami. Harry sentit à nouveau la colère s'infiltrer en lui.

Il lui avait raconté l'intervention de Malfoy - tout en omettant le moment gênant qui s'en était suivi avec le maître des potions- et sa découverte sur le pourquoi et le comment de sa préparation propulsée à puissance dix sur le bureau de Rogue. Il voulait connaître la vérité de la bouche de Ron. Il voulait l'entendre lui dire si c'était bien lui qui avait fait ce massacre ou si le Serpentard avait menti. Il s'avérait que Malfoy avait raison. Au début, il voulait nier cette vérité, mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu son ami reluquer sans retenue Hermione dans la salle commune, la rage s'était emparée de lui. Il lui avait crié qu'il aurait pu l'informer, qu'il aurait dû venir avec lui en fin de cours pour expliquer la situation à Rogue et ne pas le laisser en plan comme un imbécile aux heures de retenues à essayer de convaincre le professeur de son innocence concernant cet affaire.

Mais non, Ron avait préféré se tirer en douce et fricoter avec sa copine au lieu de le défendre. Et puis, tout naturellement, Ron l'avait répondu d'un ton brusque puis s'en était suivi une dispute houleuse. Et bien sûr, Ron était un réel boulet lorsqu'il s'agissait de dire certaines choses sensibles sans réfléchir. Il lui avait balancé d'un ton colérique qu'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, puisqu'il n'était jamais réellement amoureux, qu'il n'osait jamais sortir avec quelqu'un.

Et instinctivement, le coup était parti.

Franchement, il avait bien mérité ce coup-de-poing, Ron avait même saigné de la lèvre inférieure. Hermione s'était interposée le mieux qu'elle pouvait entre eux, essayant de dissuader Ron de rendre le coup. Sauf que, bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas retenir Ron lorsqu'il s'agissait de bagarre. Harry en avait fait les frais.

Les autres Gryffondors s'en étaient mêlés, et cela avait fini par se dégénérer encore plus. Finalement, ne pouvant plus, Harry s'était barré sous le regard de ses camarades, laissant Hermione prendre soin de son petit-ami.

D'habitude, il n'était pas très violent. Juste avec Malfoy, car c'était leur truc, leur façon de se communiquer. Rare, entamait-il les bagarres et souvent, il accusait les provocations et les mots durs silencieusement ou du moins essayait-il. Mais cette fois-là, il n'avait pas pu. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait toujours évité de genre de sentiment durant la guerre s'étant toujours persuadé qu'il allait céder au main de Voldemort. Pendant un temps, il avait pensé avoir des sentiments envers Ginny, la benjamine de la famille Weasley, mais il s'avérait que ce n'était simplement que l'attirance physique et qu'il la considérait plus comme une bonne amie, sans plus. Il se rappelait d'avoir vécu une courte relation avec Cho chang, mais cela avait mal terminé. Décidément, il n'était pas fait pour les relations amoureuses.

Et maintenant qu'il était encore plus célèbre qu'auparavant dû à la disparition du Lord Noir, il avait l'impression que tout le monde voulait être avec lui et que les filles qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'existence souhaitaient vivre l'amour parfait avec lui. Il avait rapidement compris que la plupart des personnes de son entourage voulaient le fréquenter à cause de sa célébrité. C'était toujours cool de se dire qu'on était ami Harry Potter, ou qu'on criait au monde entier qu'on sortait avec le célèbre Survivant !

Finalement, il avait toujours refusé les déclarations et les approches suspectes de toutes personnes qui voulaient être intime avec lui. Ron pouvait comprendre cela, quand même ! Après tout, lui aussi était connu, il devrait en compatir ! Mais non , lui tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était reluquer sa meilleure amie et lui jeter au visage à quel point sa vie sentimentale était inexistante. Vraiment, merci Ronald !

Parfois, Ron était vraiment con.

« Ron est un petit con. » Soupira-t-il inconsciemment.

Il aperçut que Rogue avait arrêté son geste. Il releva son regard sur celui-ci et rougit de nouveau en réalisant qu'il avait déclaré sa pensée à haute voix. Mais c'était vrai, Ron est un con. Un abruti fini. Un idiot complètement amoureux. Et il l'enviait pour cela dans le fond. Lui, il aurait apprécié d'être aimé et aimer en retour comme ses deux amis.

« Je ne penserai jamais que vous direz ce genre de chose de votre...ami ? Avoua Severus dans un sourire au coin.

\- Et bah si. Ron est un petit con. » Répéta-t-il en détournant la tête.

Sa réponse ne faisait qu'agrandir le sourire maladroit de son professeur tandis qu'il se mordit sa joue intérieure pour contenir son emportement. Il avait beau être épuisé par ses larmes et cette bagarre ni queue ni tête, Harry avait encore de la force pour crier, jurer et même pleurer de nouveau. Il voulait faire tout cela à la fois.

« C'est un petit con parce qu'il à réussi à vous mettre son poing dans votre gueule d'ange, Potter ?

\- Et puis quoi encore, déjà c'est moi qui a balancé mon poing en premier. » Répondit-il fièrement.

Il réalisa que Rogue lui avait dit implicitement qu'il avait une gueule d'ange. Rien qu'à ces mots, il s'empourpra puis revint rapidement à leur conversation étrange. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé de cette manière-là, et pas aussi longtemps.

« Vous savez que je peux vous retirez des points pour cet aveu ?

\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Admettez que vous auriez adoré nous voir nous disputer. »

Une nouvelle fois, un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres, trahissant une réponse positive. Harry se remémora du visage décomposé de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle avait compris les raisons de leur dispute. Elle avait rougi en comprenant que Ron avait préféré passer du temps avec elle puis s'était tout simplement énervée presque avec lassitude auprès du roux sur son comportement, alors qu'il était en train de s'échapper de la salle commune. Hermione avait décidément gardé son côté autoritaire, pour son plus grand bien, songea Harry. Au moins, elle était restée la même, malgré qu'elle soit en couple avec Weasley. Il avait eu peur que son comportement se change un peu trop en sortant avec Ronald.

« Potter, fermez les yeux. Je vais mettre le produit et ça risque de piquer votre œil.»

Il obéit silencieusement tandis qu'il sentit à nouveau les doigts délicats de son professeur sur son visage. C'était agréable, c'était si doux... Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement la voix impartiale de son professeur arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles où ce dernier lui prévient de la fin des soins. Il rouvrit ses yeux à regret et observa Rogue fermer les deux fioles puis partir les ranger à leurs places dans la pièce adjacente.

Il soupira, songeant à nouveau au baiser qu'il avait osé donner à Rogue. Merlin, jamais il avait fait ce genre de chose à un autre homme. C'est vrai qu'il s'était toujours interrogé sur ses relations amoureuses, sur son orientation sexuelles, si réellement les femmes l'intéressaient ou simplement qu'il n'avait pas de chance avec ces dernières... Partager des moments intimes avec un homme ne l'avait jamais réellement dégoûter, il en avait même parfois imaginé, tout comme avec des femmes fictives qu'il avait pu inventer dans ses rêves.

Pourtant, voir des jeunes femmes sexy ne l'avait pas forcément excité, et même parfois en était indifférent. Ce genre de réaction l'effrayait un peu. Surtout lorsqu'il savait que la plupart des adolescentes le séduisaient pour son statut de héros. Il avait fini par être humanisé à ce style de comportement féminin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas son professeur revenir et s'installer à son bureau. Il le constata lorsqu'il croisa par hasard son regard inchangé.

« Bien, la retenue s'est bien avancée. Il reste quarante minutes. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, je vous fais une faveur, Potter. (Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait) Mais bien sûr, les vingt minutes gâchées seront rattrapées à la prochaine heure de colle.»

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Jamais Rogue lui ferait une vraie faveur. Il était trop fidèle à lui-même. Pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine à un Gryffondor et fils de James Potter, de surcroît ? L'adolescent grommela puis lâcha un petit bâillement qui ne passa pas inaperçu au maître de potions.

« Effacez-moi rapidement ce bâillement, Potter et activez-vous pour nettoyer les récipients qui sont derrière vous. »

Le concerné se retourna et découvrit une grosse boîte où contenaient divers ustensiles de potions, telles que des fioles, des couteaux, des spatules... Il se releva de sa chaise et commença à sortir les premiers objets afin de les poser sur le pupitre.

Bon, quarante minutes, cela va passer relativement vite, espéra-t-il. Et puis, étonnamment, être là ne le dérangeait nullement. Il avait besoin de faire autre chose, d'être occupé afin de ne plus penser à sa dispute avec Ron. Il avait besoin d'être loin de lui pendant quelques heures afin de s'apaiser. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être soulagé d'être en heure de colle...Et encore moins embrassé Rogue.

Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

* * *

Il y a eu une évolution entre Harry et Severus ! :-D Hé hé...

J'ai mes examens à partir de mercredi, donc je ne pense pas publier la semaine prochaine.

Une seule chose à dire ... A vos reviews ! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! :-D Mes examens écrits sont enfin finis ! *soulagé*_

 _Donc sans plus tardé je vous poste le chapitre 6 !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun personnages n'est à moi.

* * *

 **Retenue n°6 :**

Il était dix heures et demie. Harry était dans les cachots, devant la porte de la salle de potions où il devinait aisément que Rogue était déjà à l'intérieur à faire bon lui semble.

Le balafré soupira doucement puis bâilla négligemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait eu une retenue un samedi matin. Parfois, il se demandait si Rogue arrivait à se faire des grasses matinées...Cela arrangeait tout le monde et surtout lui, s'il pouvait éviter de lui coller le week-end et surtout le matin...

Il avait mal dormi cette nuit. Sa dispute avec Ron avait laissé une atmosphère tendue dans le dortoir et cela avait déconcerté certain de ses camarades qui ne savaient plus comment se comporter face à eux.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Ron dormait encore et avait donc profiter pour se préparer afin d'être à l'heure à la retenue. Déjà que Rogue avait reporté les vingt minutes de la veille à aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas que son heure de colle s'éternise encore plus à cause d'un éventuel retard.

Il frappa à la porte dans des petits coups brefs avant d'entendre la voix froide de son professeur lui ordonner de rentrer. Il obtempéra. Il le vit assit à son bureau, grattant sa plume sur un parchemin, l'air concentré.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement comme si le baiser de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Cela déstabilisa soit peu l'adolescent qui ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec le professeur. Devait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

« Aujourd'hui vous allez m'assister à la préparation des potions de soins. Madame Promfresh m'a demandé de faire de nouvelles réserves, alors soyez efficace. »

Il s'étonna de cette demande. Jamais, Rogue ne lui avait exigé de l'aider à faire des potions. En général, il aimait surtout le mettre dans des situations énervantes où il savait qu'il pourrait faire ses remarques acerbes. Cela n'avait pas l'air le cas, cette fois-ci. Enfin, on ne savait jamais... Harry acquiesça simplement puis mit ses affaires sur une table non loin de lui avant d'attendre les nouvelles directives de son professeur. Ce dernier était encore en train d'écrire sur son parchemin. Cela devait être important...

« Ramenez-moi plusieurs chaudrons et mettez-les au premier rang. Et puis, prenez la liste qui est sur mon bureau, vous allez prendre les ingrédients y sont écrit. »

Sans attendre, l'adolescent prit le parchemin enroulé dans un coin du bureau puis se dirigea vers la réserve afin de rassembler le matériel et les ingrédients demandés. Auprès d'une étagère, Harry se surprit à rêvasser. Il songea à sa blessure sur son visage qui n'était pas complètement parti. Il remercia mentalement Rogue de ne pas l'avoir forcé à partir à l'infirmerie malgré qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à ce que ce dernier le soigne dans sa classe. Il songea à nouveau à la délicatesse de ses gestes et à la douceur de ses doigts lorsqu'il lui avait mis de la potion sur son visage... Il ferma ses yeux pour mieux se le remémorer et le ressentir encore, comme s'il revivait la scène.

Inconsciemment, un sourire naquit ses lèvres tandis que ses paupières révélèrent des yeux verts brillants. Harry commença à prendre un chaudron qui était, depuis l'accident, posé au sol. Il commença à jeter un œil sur la liste puis mit les ingrédients inscrits dans le petit chaudron avant de sortir de la réserve où il découvrit son professeur qui l'attendait, debout près du rang.

Il comprit qu ce dernier avait fini d'écrire sur son parchemin et soupira, un peu mal-à-l'aise d'être le centre d'intention de Rogue. Il sentait son regard sur lui et cela le troubla plus qu'il ne le devait admettre. Il déposa le chaudron rempli d'ingrédients sur la table près du professeur puis rougit en constatant que celui-ci le fixait toujours.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ?

\- Je ne vous regarde pas, Potter, siffla exaspéré, c'est votre bleu que j'observe.

\- Oh. »

Il se sentit soudainement très bête. Puis quoi encore, comme s'il allait le regarder par plaisir. Bien sûr, qu'il ne contemplait que son ecchymose, sinon pourquoi sentirait-il son regard si intense ? Il n'était qu'un idiot d'avoir espéré que derrière ses regards qui fixaient longuement sur sa personne pouvaient cacher quelque chose de spécial. Il n'était absolument rien du tout pour lui, juste le fils de son pire ennemi. Il fut déçu,ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon.

« Il faudrait peut-être remettre de la potion de soin sur votre blessure, elle semble mettre du temps à guérir.

\- Euh... Oui. » Répondit-il, embarrassé.

Il ne s'y attendait pas à ce qui lui propose de remettre de la potion sur son visage. Allait-il lui demander d'aller à l'infirmerie pour remettre une couche ? Il ne souhaitait pas y aller, il aurait aimé que cela soit Severus qui le fasse comme la veille. Il voulait ses doigts délicats sur son visage et sentir une nouvelle fois la douceur de sa peau. Il s'empourpra vivement à ce qu'il venait de songer tout en détournant son regard de son enseignant.

« Mais pour cela, il faut que les potions soient faites. Grouillez-vous Potter, ramenez-moi encore des chaudrons avec les mêmes ingrédients. » Dit-il d'une voix indifférente.

Sans perdre une seconde, l'adolescent obtempéra alors qu'il pouvait encore deviner le regard de Rogue l'observer partir vers la salle adjacente.

 **O/O/O**

Les odeurs des potions commencèrent à combler la pièce tandis que la température monta de plusieurs degrés, collant les vêtements sur leurs corps respectifs. Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la préparation et Severus vérifiait à chaque chaudron que le liquide était bien à la couleur voulue. Ils préparaient aussi du philtre calmant, en plus des potions de soins habituels, dans un quatrième chaudron, que l'infirmière utilisait très souvent pour calmer les nerfs, certainement dû à l'agitation des septièmes et cinquièmes année pour leurs examens de fin d'année. À ce propos, il zieuta rapidement vers son élève qui semblait étrangement bien concentré sur sa préparation. Il le voyait tournoyer le liquide à l'aide de la spatule, les yeux rivés vers le chaudron.

Il avait eu quelques craintes vis-à-vis de Potter. Il avait longuement hésité à lui demander de l'assister pour faire les potions. Vu les dégâts qu'il pouvait parfois faire durant son cours, il avait eu quelques doutes sur les compétences de son élève. Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, il savait que la plupart de ses potions étaient gâchés à cause des manigances des Serpentards mais, ô grand jamais, il dévaloriserait les élèves de sa maison en retirant des points. Sa fierté l'empêchait de voir la réalité. Celle d'accepter qu'Harry Potter soit un bon élève à ses cours. Un bon élève malchanceux qui essayait de bien faire ses potions. Il savait que le Gryffondor pouvait réussir l'examen final de potions, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus.

Il soupira. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Il décida de retirer rapidement sa cape qui camouflait bien son corps malingre. Il se trouvait trop mince, et il se sentait tellement plus à l'aise lorsqu'il avait sa cape sur ses épaules, surtout face à ses élèves, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus d'autorité. La température était plus élevée, ce qui l' obligea de se la dévêtir. Ensuite, il se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau pour la mettre sur sa chaise. Lorsque Severus se retourna pour revenir auprès de son élève, il le vit les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Il ne savait pas s'il c'était à cause de la chaleur ou de la gêne, mais il trouvait le balafré étonnement captivant, surtout avec ses cheveux indomptables et le vert qui brillait vivement dans son regard.

« Potter, concentrez-vous sur la potion. »

Il constata que son élève ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et vit qu'il baissa rapidement ses orbes encore brillants de... curiosité ? D'avidité ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il remarqua que ses yeux illuminaient plus que d'habitude.

Il retrouva sa place derrière un des chaudrons, auprès de son élève lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier déglutir, le faisant tourner sa tête. Il le vit glisser une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sombres, les rendant encore plus décoiffés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ensuite, plus discrètement, il regarda sa main descendre jusqu'à son cou où doucement elle tira sur le col de la chemise blanche qui lui serrait à cause de la chaleur, avant de réaliser que Potter commençait à retirer les premiers boutons.

Il soupira doucement de soulagement en constatant que son élève arrêtait de continuer à déboutonner sa chemise. Son imagination avait déjà, même avant qu'il ne prenne conscience, à faire la suite de cette scène étrangement sensuelle ou le vêtement aurait fini par terre, dévoilant ainsi son débardeur qui se collerait à son torse divinement beau. Il détourna rapidement son regard, soudainement mal-à-l'aise.

Il tenta de songer à autre chose, d'oublier un instant les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et les premiers boutons défaits de Potter. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la lettre qu'il avait achevé quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait décidé de convoquer Monsieur et Madame Weasley à propos de l'incident de leur fils et surtout de sa lâcheté à ne pas s'excuser auprès de lui. Lundi, il jubilera d'avance lorsqu'il verra le visage décomposé du rouquin quand il découvrira que ses parents seront là à cause de lui. Un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres. Il avait tellement hâte d'y être.

« Monsieur Rogue, je crois que cette potion est prête. »

Il sortit de ses pensées, observa quelques secondes son élève, réalisant que ce dernier l'avait appelé « Monsieur Rogue » et non le habituel « Professeur » que Potter utilisait pour le nommer. En général, c'était les premières et les deuxièmes années qui l'appelaient « Monsieur » ou « Monsieur Rogue », c'était une sorte de preuve qu'il les intimidaient, qu'il les faisaient comprendre qu'il fallait le respecter au risque de perdre des points bêtement à leurs maisons ou d'avoir des retenues dignes de ce nom.

Est-ce que par hasard, à cet instant-là, il l'intimidait ? Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa pensée, il jeta un œil au chaudron où il dut admettre difficilement que Potter avait raison. Elle avait l'air au point. Il vérifia, tout de même, tournoyant le liquide que le chaudron contenait, puis soupira doucement.

« Exact. Vous allez commencer à remplir les fioles et les ranger dans la boîte (Severus montra ladite boîte d'un regard). Quand il n'y aura plus de fioles à remplir, vous en chercherez dans la réserve. »

Harry acquiesça simplement puis aligna les dix fioles qui étaient sur la table avant de commencer à mettre la potion à l'intérieur de chacune d'elle.

Vraiment, Potter pouvait être adorable lorsqu'il lui obéissait à doigt et à l'œil. Un petit sourire perfide se forma sur ses lèvres avant que celui-ci disparaisse incognito. Il venait de songer à quelque chose de pas très catholique... Il s'était imaginé glisser sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son élève tandis que ce dernier, serait occupé à lui faire monter l'orgasme à l'aide de sa bouche attirante et de sa langue humide. Il l'aurait alors gémi de plaisir et ordonnerait à Potter de continuer à absorber sa verge jusqu'à la jouissance totale. Et puis, peut-être, qu'à ce moment-là il aurait décidé de le prendre sauvagement afin de satisfaire son désir croissant, et sans aucun scrupule, il aurait retiré le pantalon du brun pour le pénétrer. Il l'aurait entendu appeler son nom plusieurs fois en le suppliant de continuer encore et encore sous ses coups de reins brusques.

Un début d'érection se fit sentir brutalement et étroitement dans son pantalon faisant revenir Severus dans la réalité. Il se maudit d'avoir retiré sa cape, songeant que celle-ci aurait pu l'aider à camoufler bien comme il faut, son érection à son élève. Il n'osait pas croiser ses orbes verts qui semblaient toujours concentrés sur les fioles qui se remplissaient à vue d'œil. Il soupira discrètement et essaya de se calmer ses ardeurs. C'était la première fois qu'il fantasmait à la présence de Potter et cela ne le plaisait pas du tout. Il commençait à perdre contrôle de lui-même et il détestait cela. Lui, ce qu'il préférait, c'était être au-dessus de tout, avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres, de se sentir dominé.

Il s'aperçut que les autres potions étaient prêtes aussi et décida donc de profiter de cette occasion pour éloigner son élève de lui.

« Potter, allez me chercher des fioles. »

Le concerné releva son regard vers lui et Severus dû se prendre sur lui pour ne pas baisser le sien, conscient qu'il était gêné d'avoir pu bander un instant en songeant à Potter. Ce dernier partit en silence vers la réserve alors que l'enseignant soupira doucement, content d'être seul pendant quelques minutes.

Il devait se reprendre, essayé de se calmer, de songer à autre qu'à ce foutu Survivant ! Son érection s'était adoucie au plus grand bonheur de Severus qui ne souhaitait pas réitérer cette expérience inattendue.

Il songea au baiser que Potter lui avait donné sous le coup de l'émotion, se rappelant de l'étonnante fougue que son élève avait pu lui transmettre à ce geste inédit. Il avait aimé cela. Il se souvenait à ce moment-là, qu'il avait voulu prendre le dessus et l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur que cet imbécile qui ne faisait que lui provoquer des érections depuis quelques jours ! À ce constat, il se renfrogna, les yeux rivés sur une des potions. Il avait l'impression qu'il se faisait manipuler, même s'il doutait que Potter était complètement inconscient des gestes qu'il faisait et encore moins du comportement innocemment docile qu'il avait depuis la veille.

Il entendit un bruit de pas, sachant que Potter revenait avec les fioles en mains. Le masque d'indifférence se plaqua sur son visage puis Severus pivota sa tête afin de voir où son élève en était.

 **O/O/O**

Il avait trouvé un petit panier en fer rempli de dizaine de fioles dans la réserve, il l'avait alors apporté jusqu'à son professeur. Harry avait dû mal à supporter sa présence. Il avait l'impression que l'atmosphère avait quelque peu changé depuis le baiser de la veille et cela le perturbait. Parfois il avait l'impression de sentir ses yeux onyx sur lui. Il craignait d'être victime de son imagination débordante et préférait oublier les sensations que son professeur lui faisait lorsqu'il l'observait.

De plus, lorsqu'il l'avait vu se dévêtir de sa longue cape sombre de ses épaules, il avait failli resté bouche bée. Il avait oublié à quel point Rogue pouvait avoir un corps parfait. Durant la guerre, il l'avait déjà aperçu quelquefois sans sa majestueuse cape et à chaque fois, il devait se gifler mentalement afin de revenir à la réalité. Rogue était beau. Certes, il était assez mince mais harmonieux. Sans doute, ne se rendait-il pas compte de son potentiel de séduction...

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur cachait son corps de rêve derrière une ample cape sombre. Vraiment, c'était du pur gâchis ! Il avait été tellement surpris, qu'il s'était immobilisé, contemplant sans perdre la moindre seconde de cette rare scène.

Il constata que son professeur s'était toujours habillé de vêtements noirs et hésita quelques secondes à lui faire la remarque avant d'entendre subitement sa voix résonner jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Potter quand vous aurez fini de me reluquer, vous remettrez à votre tâche. »

Il rougit lamentablement, prenant conscience qu'il venait de se faire prendre sur les faits. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses yeux brillant d'admiration s'étaient naturellement posés sur son enseignant. Il détourna rapidement son regard vers les fioles vides qu'il venait de déposer sur la table et essaya de concentrer à nouveau sur la potion. Il était tellement mal-à-l'aise ! Rogue l'avait surpris en train de le dévisager sans aucune pudeur. Il n'osait pas le contredire, et pour cause, il se sentait étonnement peureux. Il ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux sombres et soutenir une nouvelle fois son regard.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent de plus en plus, laissant un silence presque serein entre les deux hommes. Lorsque l'heure de colle commençait à se terminer, Harry songea à parler à son professeur concernant leur baiser. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache si celui-ci avait aimé cet échange inattendu. Son cœur ne faisait que palpiter à une vitesse qui lui était inconnue. Il avait presque mal à sa poitrine tellement il pouvait le sentir s'arracher dans sa cage thoracique. Tandis qu'il vit son professeur se diriger vers la salle d'approvisionnement, il profita pour le suivre silencieusement afin de mettre les choses aux clairs avec lui. DU moins, espérait-il... Il avait des envies folles en ce moment et ses nuits devenaient de plus en plus agitées par des rêves étrangement érotiques. Il se demandait bien ce que le professeur pouvait bien chercher dans la réserve...

Lorsqu'il fut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se cacha discrètement pour observer l'homme qui semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux. Harry avait l'impression de découvrir une autre personne, de ne finalement rien connaître de son professeur. Un pincement au cœur lui fit en songeant qu'il avait passé toutes ces années et cette guerre à être proche de lui sans savoir qui il était vraiment. Il ne connaissait ni ses goûts, ni ses hobbies. Tout ce qu'il savait,c'était que Rogue était passionné de potions et qu'il portait une haine infinie à son père et autre Maraudeurs et bien sûr à tous les Gryffondors de Poudlard. Il le trouvait si mystérieux...

Sans eu le temps de se cacher totalement derrière le mur, il fut surpris par le regard curieux de son professeur. Ce dernier, sans bouger un seul centimètre, avait dévié son regard dans sa direction, comme s'il savait par avance qu'Harry était là. Le jeune homme ne put que rougir, prit sur les faits. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier mais aucun son ne sortit. Finalement, il n'avait aucune excuse et se sentit soudainement bête d'avoir épié son enseignant de la sorte.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se montra complètement devant l'enseignant tandis que ce dernier, toujours sans un mot, continua de chercher de ses yeux, l'objet dont il l'avait besoin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Potter, je vous apprécie mieux avec vos silences.»

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'il devait se la fermer ? Il fronça ses sourcils, songeant que pour une fois, il ne semblait pas vouloir disputer avec Rogue. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que son professeur soit aussi... froid.

« Et vous m'appréciez mieux quand je vous embrasse ? »

À ces mots, il vit Severus se retourner rapidement vers lui, les lèvres pincées avant d'apercevoir ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Harry sourit timidement de son audace et vit apparaître une petite rougeur aux niveaux des pommettes saillantes de son professeur, qui étirait un peu plus ses lèvres. Finalement son intervention ne le laissait pas indifférent... Il profita du trouble de son aîné pour s'approcher de lui.

« Est-ce que vous avez aimé ?

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Je vous demande si vous avez bien aimé mon baiser d'hier ? »

Tandis qu'il venait de répéter sa question, Harry s'était presque collé à son enseignant, lorsque celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas pour finalement toucher son dos contre une étagère.

« Potter, arrêtez avec vos questions idiotes.

\- En quoi sont-elles idiotes, professeur ? »

Le brun se colla un peu plus contre l'ancien Serpentard. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à son pull noir tandis que son visage laissa une remontée de rougissement qui manifestait sa gêne et son cran.

« Vous n'allez pas croire que votre soi-disant baiser m'ait fait le moindre effet. » Répondit-il d'un ton doucement cinglant.

Tout en répondant sèchement à son élève, ce dernier sentit ses grandes mains sur ses fines poignées, l'obligeant ainsi à retirer sa prise sur son vêtement sombre. Harry se sentit complètement stupide de croire que Rogue aurait pu aimer cet échange. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait espéré à ce que son professeur puisse ressentir le moindre sentiment à son égard et encore moins qu'il l'ait pu apprécier le baiser imprévu qu'il lui avait donné.

À toutes ces pensées négatives qui remplissaient sa tête, Harry perdit son air joyeux et baissa naturellement son regard avant de finalement reculer. Il se sentit si ridicule ! Il voulait disparaître, partir et ne plus revenir dans cette salle. Il voulait que tout ceci soit le produit de son imagination. Il pria qu'il ne soit pas humilié devant Severus Rogue !

Il voulut rire, même en pleurer de rire. Il voulait surtout chialer oui, comme une fillette qui avait perdu sa poupée dans une foule humaine. Il recula doucement, un pas en arrière de plus et un autre qui suivit le mouvement. Il dévia son regard vers le sien et il lit un trouble dans ses yeux sombres. Il ne tint pas compte, puis commença à quitter la réserve rapidement. Mais quel idiot était-il ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris... Il se retourna pour ne plus croiser le regard de son aîné et se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsque brusquement, il sentit une forte prise lui bloquer le poignet. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry fut brutalement cogné contre le torse fin de Rogue. Il écarquilla ses yeux, réalisant que le maître de potions venait de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se laissa faire, trop surpris par ce changement de situation.

Ses lèvres étaient un peu sèches et semblaient vouloir plus. Harry céda aux tentatives de son professeur qui voulait approfondir cet échange. Il entrevit sa bouche et laissa glisser la langue tiède et humide de Severus à l'intérieur.

Son organe vital battait ardemment au point que cela lui faisait des haut-le-cœur dignes des montagnes de russes. Il commençait à avoir chaud, et son seul souhait était que les mains de son professeur s'étalent sur son corps. Il adorait déjà sa bouche et aimerait avoir plus.

Leur baiser fut plus intense. En effet, Harry répondait fougueusement et ses mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules, tellement le jeune homme avait dû mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il avait fermé les yeux afin de savourer encore ce moment, ayant soudainement peur que cela soit qu'un pur fantasme inventé par son imagination. Il sentit les bras de son nouvel amant autour de sa taille. Nouvel amant ? À cette pensée, Harry sourit discrètement contre les lèvres de Rogue avant qu'il s'éloigne malgré lui, pour reprendre du souffle.

Il pouvait sentir ses joues se chauffer ainsi que ses cheveux se rebeller davantage qu'à l'instant même. Puis sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry attrapa ses lèvres et obligea le maître de répondre avec empressement à son baiser brûlant. Il venait de glisser ses bras sur sa nuque tandis qu'il sentit les grandes mains de Severus hasarder sur son dos, sous sa chemise. Ses mains étaient étrangement tièdes et procurèrent des frissons à l'étudiant qui gémit doucement contre ses lèvres.

« Potter... »

Ce n'était qu'un bref murmure, mais Harry l'avait entendu. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui s'était en train de se passer, peur d'arrêter. Sa bouche frôlait la sienne, son visage était si proche qu'il pouvait le toucher avec son front.

« Non...Encore.»

Il s'était soudainement cramponné à lui, angoissé à ce qu'il parte, à ce qu'il puisse disparaître devant ses yeux. Il voulait encore sentir leurs bouches devenues humides par leurs baisers langoureux, se toucher un peu plus. Il voulait à nouveau sentir sa langue danser avec la sienne tel un ballet à la fois torride et romantique. Il voulait que ses grandes mains tièdes continuent de caresser sa peau frissonnante par toute cette tension érotique qui animait son corps.

Inévitablement, sa bouche retrouva le chemin des lèvres rougies de Rogue qui dans l'effervescence de l'instant fut plus à l'aise dans ses gestes.

 **O/O/O**

Il le rendait fou. Potter était complètement accro à leurs baisers et en devenait peu à peu capricieux. Jamais Severus n'aurait cru que le Gryffondor réagirait de cette façon. Il savait que celui-ci ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts se serrer, prêts à en blanchir les jointures tellement Harry s'était accroché à ses vêtements.

Il n'avait pu supporter son regard triste lorsqu'il lui avait lancé sa magnifique pique digne d'un Serpentard. Il n'avait pu résoudre à le voir s'en aller, brisé d'avoir pu espérer que quelque chose de beau pourrait lui arrivé.

Leur arrivé à tous les deux.

Il le savait. C'était inévitable. Il avait craqué. Simplement et purement. Severus commençait à devenir dépendant à ces baisers frauduleux, à cette langue qui ne faisait que valser avec la sienne dans sa cavité buccale.

Et puis, naturellement, il avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise de son élève. Il avait assurément besoin de contact, de sentir sa peau. Parfois, il le sentait frissonner, accentuant son arrogance. Il aimait contrôler, et il voulait faire plus. Il ne voulait pas que Potter lui dicte ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait mener la danse, et avec brio.

Doucement, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il le décala peu à peu vers un mur, puis d'une main drôlement experte, détacha les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Harry semblait se laisser faire, trop absorber par ses baisers étouffants.

Lorsque le premier bouton prêt du col de la chemise fut complètement détaché, Severus profita pour décoller sa bouche de la sienne pour la nicher au creux de son cou. Il avait croisé son regard pétillant de désir et devina que le jeune homme était prêt pour la suite.

Il l'entendit gémir discrètement, résonnant dans ses oreilles, tellement sa voix était proche de lui. De plus, une érection avait pointé, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon. Il décelait aussi celle de son partenaire et compris sans peine qu'Harry subissait une jolie torture à son entrejambe. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, le maître des potions descendit sa grande main vers la forte érection du rouge et or et caressa délicatement la bosse qui se compressait davantage dans le vêtement.

« … H-hum. »

Il voulait durer le plaisir, même s'il savait que cela infligerait des douces douleurs à Potter. Il ne voulait pas défaire toute de suite la braguette de son pantalon et sortir sa verge. Il souhaitait silencieusement que son élève le supplie d'arrêter ce tourment érotique et qu'il lui demande dans un gémissement de continuer à le toucher.

Il l'entendait haleter de plus en plus et sourit discrètement sur sa peau tandis que sa bouche ne cessait de suçoter son cou.

« Hum... Hum... Professeur...»

Merlin qu'il l'excitait ! Si cela continuait comme cela, lui non plus ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Sa voix était si suave, si impudique.

« J'en peux plus... S'il vous plaît... »

Severus sourit à nouveau, Potter était en train de craquer. Il appuya plus fortement sur l'érection de son élève, ce qui lui faisait lâcher un gémissement plus long.

« Prenez-la... Professeur, prenez-la... »

En entendant ces mots, il l'avait senti se coller davantage contre lui et comprit qu'il allait d'une seconde à l'autre perdre l'équilibre à force de perdre tous ses moyens. Sans le faire patienter encore, Severus décida de céder à sa demande et commença à défaire le pantalon. Il glissa aisément sa main dans le vêtement. Il comprit que son boxer était déjà humide de transpiration et profita que le Gryffondor ait le visage contre son torse pour observer discrètement l'état de son érection. La verge de l'adolescent était gonflée et prête à éjaculer d'une seconde à l'autre. Décidément, Potter était précoce, se moqua-t-il ironiquement dans son for intérieur.

Il emprisonna son pénis avec ses doigts et commença à faire des lents va-et-vient faisant anhéler de nouveau le pauvre adolescent qui semblait se perdre dans la tumultueuse tourmente de l'érotisme. Peu à peu, il accéléra le mouvement et avec surprise sentit déjà les premiers soubresauts de sa verge, signe que le jeune homme commençait à éjaculer. Peu à peu, à travers son geste répété, du sperme s'éjecta au creux de la main de l'enseignant ainsi que sur le sol froid de la réserve.

Ayant trop chaud, et encore surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Severus décida de s'éloigner un peu du Gryffondor qui, avait entre-temps, lâché sa prise sur son corps. Il vit Harry tomber sur ses genoux, toujours à court de souffle. Ses lunettes rondes étaient légèrement embuées et ses lèvres étaient rouges d'avoir étaient trop embrassées. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumer et Severus le trouvait étrangement beau.

Il perdit dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit son érection lui faire mal. Il écarquilla ses yeux en réalisant que le fils de son éternel ennemi avait décidé de s'occuper de lui.

« Que...Potter !

\- À mon tour de vous faire du bien, professeur.»

En accompagnant ses mots, Harry venait de sortir sa grosse verge excitée et doucement imita les gestes que Severus avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Le professeur gémit sous les balancements de ses bourses qu'Harry faisait maladroitement.

« Oh Merlin...»

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, il sentit son élève le prendre en pleine bouche, le faisant lâcher un petit son aiguë. Il ne s'y attendait pas à ce que Potter puisse lui faire ce genre de chose. Malgré qu'il avait souvent songé à cette possibilité, il eut du mal à croire que cela soit réel. Il contempla le jeune homme absorber sa verge au fond de sa bouche augmentant ainsi son excitation.

Il se retint difficilement de gémir de plaisir tellement il adorait ce moment. C'est que mine de rien, Potter était doué ! Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes pour savourer cet instant lorsqu'un bruit de suçon lui fit revenir à la réalité. Il dirigea son regard rempli de désir vers l'adolescent et l'observa, sans gêne, sucer sa verge.

D'un geste hésitant, il mit ses mains dans ses cheveux puis doucement prit le contrôle de la situation. Il lui fit comprendre par ses mouvements qu'il le guidait dans la cadence à suivre tandis qu'Harry se laissa faire. Peu à peu, la tête d'Harry fut plus rapide et Severus se sentait venir, prêt à jouir d'une minute à l'autre. Il lui fit engloutir son membre durci complètement dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne déverse sa semence, perdant ainsi le contrôle de son corps. Il gémit longuement, oubliant que son sperme dégoulinait aux bords des lèvres de son partenaire. Il lâcha enfin ses mains du crâne de son élève qui, encore ébahi par sa jouissance, avala une grande partie de la semence.

Severus l'entendit toussoter brièvement avant de l'apercevoir s'essuyer négligemment sa bouche avec une manche de sa chemise. Il éprouva un certain malaise avant de constater un sourire discret sur les lèvres de son élève. Bon, au moins Potter ne semblait pas regretter tout ce qu'il venait de faire...

« Bon sang... Pas un mot de ça à qui que ce soit. C'est clair ?

\- Euh... Oui. » Répondit-il en rougissant.

Severus ferma la braguette de son pantalon puis d'un sort effaça les preuves de leur ébat dans la salle d'approvisionnement avant de partir sans jeter un seul regard à Potter, vers son bureau.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de finir ce qu'on a commencé... »

Il entendit des pas derrière lui, comprenant que le Gryffondor le suivait, alors qu'un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait cru autant apprécier garder Potter en retenue...

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

J'ai fini d'écrire la fiction, je pense poster la suite dans quelques jours. A++


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je remercie les nouveaux follows et favoris, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction est suivie et semble intéressée des lecteurs.

C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Et j'espère que beaucoup vont l'apprécier.

Depuis le début, j'avais prévu de mettre un rating élevé, et ce n'est pas pour rien.

Je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : aucun personnage n'est à moi.

 **Retenue n°7 :**

Severus était étrangement joyeux. Il avait, depuis ce matin, un sourire presque trop cruel qui était collé à ses lèvres. Décidément, il avait bien commencé la journée. En effet, après le petit-déjeuner, il s'était entretenu avec les parents de Ronald Weasley, dans son bureau. Et bien entendu, il jubilait encore d'avoir pu assister à l'humiliation de ce rouquin. Molly Weasley n'y était pas allé main morte, Rogue était persuadé que tout le château l'avait entendu crier tellement elle se sentait honteuse que son fils puisse faire une bêtise pareille durant le cours de potions. Severus avait même ajouté pour son plus grand plaisir - et venger ainsi soit peu son amant- que Ron avait laissé porter le chapeau à son meilleur ami sans que celui-ci ne le sache au début. C'était tellement réjouissant à voir...

Il fut étonné de voir en première heure de l'après-midi de constater que Potter reparlait avec Weasley, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas le brun de vouloir à tout prix rester ce rouquin de pacotille. Franchement, il méritait mieux. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Rogue observait son élève exécuter sa besogne. Il était vingt-heures trente et la retenue de Potter avait commencé trente minutes plus tôt, sous son regard appréciateur. Il avait accepté sa relation ambiguë avec le jeune homme et contrairement à ce qu'il avait songé, il aimait cette étrange relation qui s'était installée entre eux.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille, ni de leurs baisers éloquents, ni de leurs jouissances, et encore moins de la superbe fellation qu'Harry lui avait fait subir. Il savait que rien qu'en y pensant, il pourrait avoir une érection et préféra changer ses idées bien trop excitantes à son goût.

Installé à son bureau, il jeta un œil discret à son élève qui semblait faussement concentré sur sa rédaction qu'il lui avait imposé de faire durant la retenue. Il se doutait bien que Potter fît semblant de se plancher sur son parchemin et qu'il tentait de l'observer depuis le début de l'heure.

« Potter, veuillez vous concentrer, je vais finir par croire que je vous distrais. » Dit-il d'un air provocateur.

Il vit le Gryffondor ouvrir la bouche, avant de la refermer sans sortir une réplique, lui faisant sourire. Il l'entendit grogner doucement, le regard posant sur son parchemin presque vierge. De son bureau, il pouvait apercevoir que Potter avait seulement écrit quelques lignes.

« Faut dire que le sujet ne m'inspire pas... Soupira-t-il

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas. Et je peux savoir ce qui vous inspire, Monsieur Potter ?»

Il avait posé sa question d'un sourire énigmatique et avait saisi cette occasion pour se lever afin de voir ce que son élève avait pu écrire. Sûrement des bêtises... Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui entre-temps s'était à nouveau concentré sur le bouquin afin de trouver des plus amples explications concernant l'herbicide, une potion abîmant les plantes.

« Euh... Et bien... Je ne sais pas... »

Severus contourna la table de son élève et s'arrêta juste derrière lui, le regard au-dessus son épaule. Il pouvait le sentir se tendre, et devina que sa voix tremblante traduisait sa nervosité due à ce rapprochement subtile.

« Vous ne savez pas ? » Souffla-t-il proche de son oreille

Il le vit tressaillir et sourit en songeant que c'était à cause de sa voix suave. Il lui faisait de l'effet et il adorait cela. Il vit une parcelle de peau au niveau de son cou, lui donnant une envie enivrante de la marquer d'un suçon très voyant. Oui, il voulait faire comprendre à Potter et tous ceux qui osaient trop s'approcher de lui, que désormais il lui appartenait. Il s'approcha doucement de cette peau divine et frôla ses lèvres. Il sentit Harry se raidir à ce contact avant de l'entendre soupirer doucement, comme s'il avait reçu l'effet de sa bouche contre son corps. Cela l'excitait, de plus en plus...

Il vit le jeune homme tourné discrètement sa tête et croisa son regard rempli d'émotion. Severus y voyait du désir, de la timidité, de l'affection. Il pouvait voir à travers son regard qu'Harry éprouvait des sentiments nouveaux à son égard. Ce regard qui ressemblait tellement à sa chère Lily...

« Professeur..., murmura Harry, je crois que j'ai envie de vous. »

Il le voyait rougir de son audace et sourit sournoisement, songeant que Potter pouvait être parfois très mignon.

« Vous croyez ? »

Les joues déjà rouges d'Harry furent encore plus écarlate qu'elles n'étaient. Severus se retint de lâcher un rire moqueur et se baissa doucement vers la bouche du Gryffondor qui avait le regard fuyant. Doucement il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et sentit le jeune homme se raidir avant de se laisser faire un peu plus. Sa langue dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres et dansa avec la sienne dans un gémissement étouffé. Bon sang, que c'était bon !

Alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, Severus sentit les bras de son amant se glisser vers son cou. Il en profita pour le prendre autour de la taille et le porter sur la table où l'encre et le parchemin étaient encore dessus. Harry suivit le mouvement, se levant de sa chaise et se laissa faire par les mains expertes de son professeur.

D'un geste rapide, l'enseignant déboutonna la chemise d'Harry qui offrit sa nuque à sa bouche humide. Severus l'entendit gémir malgré qu'Harry tenta de l'étouffer. Il sourit sur la peau délicate de son élève tandis qu'une érection se pointa rapidement, le rendant atrocement étroit dans son pantalon. Sans réaliser quand et comment cela s'était produit, la chemise du Gryffondor tomba à terre suivie par le tee-shirt qui faisait barrière au torse musclé de ce dernier.

Soudainement, il sentit une légère secousse au niveau de sa ceinture avant de comprendre qu'Harry essayait dans des gestes maladroits de défaire son pantalon. Severus sourit narquoisement et l'aida à défaire sa ceinture.

« Pressez, Potter ? Railla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- À vous de me le dire, haleta-t-il, vous bandez. Je vous excite professeur ? »

Severus grogna de mécontentement face aux mots de son élève. Jamais il ne lui avouerait qu'il l'excitait tellement... Comme pour se venger de son audace, il appuya sur le début d'érection de son élève qui, surpris, lâcha un petit cri efféminé. Severus décida d'enchaîner son action en ouvrant la braguette du concerné tout en nichant à nouveau sa tête aux creux de son cou.

« Potter...Allongez-vous. »

Le concerné obéit et posa son dos sur le meuble, oubliant son devoir traînant encore sur la table. La grande main de Severus glissa dans le pantalon et de ses longs doigts emprisonna la verge durcie de l'élève. Ce dernier mit sa main sur sa bouche afin d'empêcher un nouveau cri de plaisir y sortir. Severus le remarqua et la retira de son autre main. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, crier même, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir parler.

« Ah... Ah... professeur... »

Son ego monta un peu plus face aux soupirs de Potter qui, franchement, était délicieusement croquant. Il voulait le manger tout cru, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sera qu'à lui, qu'il lui ferait voir de toutes les couleurs et monter jusqu'au septième ciel.

Tandis qu'il continuait à le masturber, il frotta son érection entre ses jambes foutrement écartées, ce qui l'emmena à se demander intérieurement à quel moment Potter avait décidé d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui.

Il remarqua que ses tétons étaient plus pointus qu'à l'instant, lui donnant envie de les toucher. Il lâcha la main d'Harry et caressa son téton droit. Un autre gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du concerné faisant sourire une nouvelle fois le maître des Potions. Potter semblait très sensible des tétons... Il allait bien s'amuser. Il titilla un peu plus le téton rosé, se pencha un peu plus afin de le mordiller.

« Oh...Merlin... » Soupira Harry

Une fois lancé, Severus ne voulait plus s'arrêter. De sa bouche expérimentée, il mordilla doucement le téton tout en le suçant parfois, faisant gémir de plus belle, l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait fermé ses yeux afin d'apprécier un peu plus ce tendre supplice. Il lâcha sa main qui ne faisait que des allers-et-vient contre la verge de Potter, et la mis sur le deuxième téton. Il sentit les doigts d'Harry s'accrocher à ses cheveux sombres, crispant à chaque fois qu'il pinçait un peu trop fort le téton maltraité.

« Je... je sens votre érection... , soupira-t-il, les joues rouges, je... je la veux... »

Avait-il bien compris ? Est-ce que Potter voulait passer à l'étape suivante ? Était-il vraiment prêt pour cela ?

« Vous êtes sûr, Potter ? Si je commence, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter.

\- Oui. »

À cette réponse, Severus laissa un moment de répit aux tétons d'Harry qui avaient bien durci à son contact, puis d'un geste rapide, retira le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon du concerné. Harry se laissa faire, encore à moitié allongé sur le pupitre. Doucement, Severus détailla le membre relevé de son élève et ne pouvant plus, sortit son pénis qui se serrait dans le vêtement.

Il rapprochait son membre contre le sien et d'une main les serrait tout en commençant à faire des va-et-vient. Severus ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant et des halètements de Potter arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles, l'excitant encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Son autre main se dirigea vers l'intimité d'Harry et rentra délicatement un doigt en lui sous le cri de surprise de ce dernier. Doucement, il rentra un peu plus son doigt puis enchaîna des va-et-vient.

Peu de temps après, lorsque Severus était certain que Potter était habitué à son doigt, il pénétra un second puis accéléra la cadence, faisant gémir un peu plus le jeune homme.

« Oh...Severus. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom et devina qu'Harry n'avait pas prit conscience de ce changement. Il sourit doucement, adorant l'entendre gémir son nom.

« Continue à dire mon nom. »

Tout en murmurant ces mots-là, il venait de retirer ses doigts de l'intimité du brun qui grogna de frustration, et remplaça par son membre durci. Lentement, il rentra en lui et voyant les larmes perler au bord des yeux d'Harry, essaya de le rassurer d'un baiser tendre.

« Tout va bien se passer, Potter.»

Celui-ci acquiesça puis Severus rentra entièrement faisant lâcher un petit cri à Harry qui se cramponnait contre la chemise sombre du maître de potions. Peu à peu, il fit des va-et-vient, accélérant doucement la cadence. Harry avait fini par le lâcher et Severus put se mettre plus à l'aise . Il en profita pour donner un coup plus violent qui fit soupirer de plaisir le Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux pour savourer un peu plus ce supplice intenable alors que Severus augmentait d'un cran la cadence de ses allées et venues.

«Hum...Ah...Severus... Je...J'en peux plus... »

Severus sourit d'un air narquois, comprenant que son pauvre élève avait dû mal à suivre le rythme. Il le voyait rouge d'effort et son corps nu était couvert d'une fine couche de transpiration. Il le trouvait magnifique.

« Bah alors Potter, je vais finir par croire que vous être un piètre amant. » Siffla-il à son oreille

Il devina son regard revolver, lorsqu'il sentit ses bras musclés l'emprisonner contre lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas à cela et réalisa que ce geste cachait un autre. Pour cause, il râla doucement lorsque Harry lui mordit son cou d'aucune délicatesse et compris que c'était sa réponse à sa provocation. Malgré cela, Severus continua ses coups de reins et se débattit brièvement afin de reprendre le contrôle sur Harry. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'impose dans leur débat érotique. Pas encore, pas maintenant.

« Que vous pouvez être un vilain garçon, parfois. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de former un petit sourire coquin sur ses lèvres humides face à sa déclaration et Severus l'observa d'un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Il remit ses mains sur ses hanches fines et d'un air étrangement sérieux, accéléra la cadence, de plus en plus brutale. Il entendit Harry geindre avec plaisir avant que celui-ci ne grimace doucement face à ces va-et-vient répétés.

« Merlin, je vais bientôt venir... » Soupira Severus

Après quelques coups de reins agressifs, il finit par verser sa semence dans l'intimité d'Harry qui jouit lui aussi quelques secondes plus tard. Severus se retira doucement, puis sentit les jambes du Gryffondor se relâcher autour de son bassin.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, Severus fut soudainement enveloppé par les bras du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci s'était redressé avec peine.

« Que... »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Harry l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Doucement ses jambes entouraient une nouvelle fois autour de lui tandis que ses lèves vinrent à peine de se décoller de sa bouche devenue rosée par tous ces baisers échangés. Severus reprit le dessus et décida de renouveler l'expérience. Le baiser était plus fugace, moins innocent... Totalement sauvage.

« Hum... »

Leurs langues valsaient d'une danse torride, leurs corps s'unissaient, se frottaient, se collaient sensuellement, mélangeant leurs sueurs, leurs ferveurs intenables... Cela en devenait bestiale. Trop bestial pour Harry qui perdait le contrôle, tellement bestial pour Severus qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, subir ses pulsions capricieuses à son amant.

Le professeur glissa ses mains sur son dos puis descendit jusqu'en haut de ses fesses rebondies. Il le sentit frissonner à son contact et n'ayant plus aucun souffle s'obligea à interrompre leur baiser endiablé. Il sentit le visage d'Harry se réfugier au creux de son cou et frémit aux caresses de sa langue sur la peau.

Il prit ses poignets, résistant aux frissons que sa bouche pouvait lui provoquer... Severus avait l'impression de se laisser faire cela ne lui plaisait guère. Sa fierté commençait à prendre un coup, le rendant étrangement menaçant. Il sentait Harry le contester, devinant que son âme de Gryffondor n'acceptait pas cette soumission. Il entendit un grognement étouffé dans son cou, le faisant rire doucement. Rapidement, Severus le tira un peu plus contre lui, l'obligeant de descendre de la table. Harry perdit l'équilibre, surpris par ce changement de situation. Sans attendre, le maître de potions le retourna contre le meuble sous le regard ébahi de l'adolescent qui n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Il en profita pour retirer ses lunettes rondes sous les exclamations du propriétaire.

« Severus, non...»

Alors qu'Harry voulait se redresser pour reprendre son bien, il fut projeté un peu brutalement, le ventre sur la table. Severus tenait ses poignets à son dos, tout en posant les lunettes plus loin sur la table.

« Mon petit lion, tu en n'auras pas besoin, crois-moi. »

Harry frissonna au murmure de son professeur qui le remarqua dans un petit sourire narquois. Ils n'avaient pas encore fini. Loin de là.

 **O/O/O**

Sa vue floue discerna avec difficultés ses lunettes rondes posées sur un autre pupitre. Il sentait les grands doigts de son professeur tenir encore ses poignets à son dos et songea que ce dernier n'acceptait aucune maîtrise de sa part. Il avait bien compris que Rogue voulait contrôler jusqu'au bout et cela lui donnait envie de se rebeller. Cela avait toujours était comme cela entre eux. Il l'avait soudainement réalisé, toujours à se battre, à lutter l'un contre l'autre tels des éternels adversaires.

Il sentit la verge de son partenaire au niveau de ses fesses et se doutait de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Il rougit en songeant que Severus l'avait monté au septième ciel. Jamais, il n'avait eu ressenti cela avec ses anciennes relations. Pour cause, il n'avait jamais réellement allé plus loin, et de plus, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une pénétration. A cette pensée, il réfugia son visage rouge de honte et de timidité sur la table et espéra que Severus ne remarque pas son trouble.

« Ah... »

Il l'avait bien senti s'insérer en lui et Merlin Harry se demandait comment elle pouvait rentrer entièrement... Il commença à haleter lorsque Severus enchaîna les va-et-vient. Harry constata que ses coups de reins étaient moins tendres que la première fois et se surpris à aimer cela. Ses poignets étaient enfin délivrés des barrières de chair et mit ses mains sur le rebord de la table afin de mieux se tenir. Il sentait que Severus n'allait pas rester longtemps dans cette cadence... À peine avait-il pensé cela, qu'il sentit le membre de son partenaire lui donner un coup plus violent que les autres, lui faisant lâcher malgré lui, un long gémissement. Cela allait de plus en plus vite, et de moins en moins tendre. Harry n'arrivait plus à contenir ses soupirs de plaisirs et se laissa entièrement possession par le maître de potions. Il était incapable de se contrôler, il se perdait dans des spasmes de bien-être, de plaisir d'érotisme que jamais il n'avait connu.

Il avait, sans se rendre compte, fermé ses yeux, et songea qu'il voulait encore. Toujours plus, et plus fort.

« Encore... » Soupira-t-il

Il pouvait sentir ses grandes mains se serrer davantage contre ses hanches et l'entendre râler de plaisir à chaque cadence accélérée. Il apprécia le contact de ses fesses en sueur contre le tissu du pantalon que Severus portait depuis le début de leur ébat tandis que les allées-et-venues ne cessaient d'augmenter.

De plus, son membre coincé entre son corps et le rebord de la table, était toujours en érection, au point qu'Harry en avait mal. Il voulait jouir et en était prêt pour, mais étonnamment cela ne voulait pas venir.

« Severus...Je...je veux jouir... Avoua-t-il les joues écarlate.

\- Quelle patience, ironisa-t-il

\- Je...non... c'est que... Hum ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer à Severus tellement celui-ci lui faisait découvrir un autre monde. Il adorait. Il entendit son professeur rigoler doucement et fut soudainement vexé avant d'oublier déjà sa rancœur dans un nouvel gémissement.

« J'ai... ça me fait mal... ça frotte sur le rebord... » Réussit-il à articuler

Harry sentit la main de Severus glisser au niveau de son entrejambe et réalisa que celui-ci avait compris son interprétation. Doucement ses longs doigts se refermèrent sur son membre et un nouveau va-et-vient s'annonça, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, éjaculer enfin.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Harry déversa sa semence dans la main du professeur qui ricana de sa précocité. Le Gryffondor soupira, songeant que Severus n'avait toujours pas joui. Il s'en voulut silencieusement d'avoir savourer un plaisir érotique sans lui, lorsque soudainement, l'enseignant reprit de plus belle ses coups de reins brutaux. Quelques gémissements plus tard, Harry sentit une seconde fois le sperme de son partenaire se glisser entre ses fesses avant que celui-ci ne se retire complètement de lui.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils le feront deux fois de suite. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils le feront de cette manière-là et encore moins dans la salle de cours du professeur de potions sur sa table d'écolier. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

À cette constatation, il décida de se redresser, oubliant la petite douleur qui s'insinuait doucement dans son corps. Il perdit ridiculement son équilibre et tomba, ses genoux ronds au sol. Malgré sa mauvaise vue, il découvrit à quelques centimètres de lui, la verge gonflée de Severus qui était toujours en dehors de la braguette. Il en profita pour la toucher délicatement sous le regard intrigué de son amant.

Des souvenirs de sa première fellation lui vinrent en esprit, se rappelant que Severus avait beaucoup apprécié. Il tenta donc de secouer doucement sa verge, espérant que son propriétaire le laisserait faire. Harry voulait, lui-aussi, lui faire goûter le plaisir, faire quelque chose pour lui, de sa propre initiative.

Il le vit se maintenir, comme si Severus craignait de perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Il sourit doucement en constatant qu'il venait de soupirer tout en relevant sa tête vers le plafond. Cela avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire...

Il profita qu'il ait encore les yeux levés, pour l'engloutir d'une traite. Il l'ouït retenir un long grognement puis commença lentement à retirer sa bouche puis à la remettre au grand damne de Severus qui ne put étouffer son petit cri de satisfaction. Il sentit ses grandes mains glisser dans ses cheveux humides de transpiration, l'encourageant à continuer. Il accéléra peu à peu la cadence, sentit un peu plus ses doigts se crisper sur sa chevelure puis réalisa que Severus l'aidait à gérer ses allées et venues. Il sentait sa verge se gonfler un peu plus, glissant davantage sur sa langue rose.

« Oh... » Gémit Rogue

Concentré sur sa tâche, Harry ne vit pas Severus l'observé intensément, puis il entendit celui-ci prendre la chaise près d'eux afin de s'installer plus confortablement. Le Gryffondor suivit le mouvement, les genoux bougeant sur le sol, toujours la verge à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Vient... Plus par là...»

Harry se retira temporairement et vit Severus se mettre plus à l'aise, s'écartant un peu ses jambes. Harry comprit qu'il devait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, et obéit sagement à la demande silencieuse de son professeur. Il se mit entre ses jambes et lécha le gland avant de l'absorber de nouveau dans sa cavité buccale. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit ses mains sur sa tête qui le poussait à continuer davantage et plus profondément.

« Pffhum... »

Le bruit de suçon retentit doucement dans le silence de la classe tandis que le souffle de Severus fut court. Très court. Harry bougea de plus en plus sa tête, accentuant par les paumes de Severus,de chaque côté de son crâne, qui semblait ne plus maîtriser son geste. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et le mouvement ne cessait de se répéter lorsque soudainement dans un spasme incontrôlé, Severus déversa de la semence dans la gorge d'Harry. Ce dernier se retira vivement, laissant déborder le liquide de ses lèvres.

« Hum... Keuf...»

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher le reste du sperme qu'il ne voulait pas avaler, il se sentit tiré vers le haut, et réalisa que sa bouche fut collée à la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux, songeant que sa langue venait de passer les barrières de sa bouche encore de semence.

« Hum...Att..Hum...»

Harry essayait de s'écarter mais Severus l'en empêchait. Leurs bouches étaient toujours liées et les mains de Severus se baladèrent sur le visage du Survivant. Ce dernier était assis maladroitement sur ses genoux et à force d'être embrassé fougueusement, il avait fini par aspirer le reste du liquide blanc au fond de sa gorge. Ils séparèrent enfin leurs bouches respectives, essoufflés par leurs efforts.

« J'avais encore du sperme dans ma bouche ! » S'indigna-t-il

Il rougit en s'apercevant ce qu'il venait de dire tout haut, et détourna son regard lorsqu'il découvrit un petit sourire mesquin s'installer sur le visage du maître de potions. Il réalisa à ce moment même qu'il avait toujours avalé la semence de Severus et rougit un peu plus en songeant que jamais cela ne l'avait dégoûté. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les doigts de Rogue se diriger vers ses tétons atrocement sensibles.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il les toucha une nouvelle fois et mordilla sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir encore. Il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir, surtout pas après l'avoir dit tout haut qu'il avait eu son sperme dans sa bouche, et surtout le sous-entendu comme quoi, il avait avalé.

« Et ce sperme est-il toujours dans cette petite bouche ? »

Harry devint écarlate alors qu'il mit ses mains sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de trop caresser ses pauvres tétons durcit. Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas s'il avait honte ou s'il était simplement timide de lui dire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pose cette question stupide ? Severus connaissait déjà la réponse mais prenait un malin plaisir à l'embarrasser.

Il le voyait retirer ses doigts à l'un de ses tétons pour les mettre dans sa bouche. Harry trouva la situation, subitement, super excitant et suçota doucement les deux doigts que Severus avait rentré dans sa cavité buccale. Il le voyait l'observer d'un regard intense de désir et devina que Severus n'était pas indifférent à ses lèvres qui emprisonnaient ses doigts.

« Hum... »

Malgré ses doigts prises dans sa bouche, son autre main ne cessait de maltraiter le téton d'Harry qui gémissait presque à contrecœur. Il soupira, mi-soulagé, mi-frustré quand il cessa de martyriser le bout de chair, et lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait cessé de le toucher.

« Prend appui là, ta jambe... Oui, comme ça. »

Tout en gardant les doigts de Severus dans sa bouche, il lui obéit, songeant qu'il voulait être plus à l'aise avec le maître de potions. Ses jambes étaient de chaque côté des siennes, alors que ses fesses frôlaient dangereusement son entrecuisse. Ensuite, il sentit ses deux doigts glisser un peu plus sur sa langue, l'incitant à continuer à les téter. Sa main libre, caressa ses fesses et doucement, sans que le jeune homme ne se rende compte, Severus le mit en position pour l'introduire de nouveau. Lorsque le Survivant sentit glisser doucement son membre entre ses fesses, il jeta un regard noir à Severus pour ne pas l'avoir averti.

Lentement, il se laissa pénétrer, tandis que les doigts de Severus se retirèrent de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que cette fois-ci, il pouvait être plus libre dans ses mouvements et décida d'entamer lentement le va-et-vient sans que son partenaire ne lui impose. Cela satisfit grandement Severus qui tordit ses lèvres dans un petit sourire. Il n'osait augmenter sa cadence, sentant une infime brûlure palpiter à l'intérieur de son intimité. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas de lui procurer un certain plaisir presque trop dépendant pour son corps inexpérimenté et de son cœur trop bousculé par ces derniers événements. Il avait la sensation de devenir accro, de vouloir malgré les alertes de son corps épuisé, de continuer, d'aller jusqu'au point de non-retour, jusqu'à l'exténuation le plus total. Il avait ce ressentiment que Severus y était pour quelque chose, que ses mains expertes savaient faire les choses qui le pousseraient à bout. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Severus avait déposé ses grandes mains sur ses hanches et qui commençait à mener cette danse érotique. Leurs bouches étaient, à nouveau, liées et leurs lèves se déchaînaient dans des mordillements incessants. L'un comme l'autre souhaitait prendre le dessus, rendant le baiser de plus en plus passionné.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent après avoir mis fin à ce baiser torride. Harry fit des va-et-vient plus rapides et ses bras s'étaient naturellement glissés sur les épaules de Severus qui avaient toujours ses mains à ses hanches. Harry constata amèrement qu'il était le seul à être tout nu et décréta que cette situation devait changer. D'un geste lent, il fit descendre ses mains vers les premiers boutons de la chemise de son partenaire qui ne remarqua ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis, sans perdre un instant, détacha le premier bouton alors qu'il haletait de plus en plus. Il pouvait sentir le membre de Severus s'enfoncer en lui, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Ses mains tremblèrent et l'empêchèrent de bien défaire le deuxième bouton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il à moitié perdu dans les vapes

\- Ta chemise... Faut enlever ta chemise...» Respira fortement Harry

Il l'entendit rire doucement tandis qu'il réussit de dégager le troisième bouton. Il ne réussit pas à faire les autres, fermant les yeux par cette sensation extase qu'il vivait. Severus avait touché sa prostate. Et Merlin, il avait l'impression d'être un pur drogué plongé dans les gouffres d'un désir incontrôlable et puissant. Il convulsait presque, tremblait de tout son corps, ressentant un frisson insoutenable.

Harry oublia de défaire la chemise de son amant et se cramponna à lui, tellement il craignait de ne plus pouvoir supporter cette crise de plaisir.

« Oh Merlin, Severus ! »

La cadence était toujours aussi intense. Harry continuait ses va-et-vient tel un automate avant de reprendre sa difficile tâche de retirer la chemise de l'enseignant.

« Tu insistes, dis donc.

\- Je veux voir ton corps... haleta-t-il, je veux voir ton torse... »

Comme à chaque fois, Severus ne céda pas à sa demande, bien au contraire, s'amusa à lutter contre les gestes insistants de son amant. Ce dernier réagit plus violemment, ne voulant absolument pas gagner ce nouveau duel.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire. »Défia Severus dans un petit rire narquoisement

Harry mordilla sa lèvre tandis que l'épuisement commençait à lui procurer des vertiges. Il ferma ses yeux un instant et ne vit pas Severus l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il sentit ses bras se remettre autour de son bassin, pressant un peu plus sur la cadence déjà rapide. Il comprit que Severus voulait qu'il continue encore et plus intensément que cela n'était déjà. Merlin, n'était-il jamais fatigué ? Harry avait l'impression que son amant était prêt encore pour durer le moment de désir.

« Hum... Sev...hum...»

Il n'arrivait pas à parler tellement sa bouche était occupée avec la langue du professeur. Ce dernier ne le laissait aucun répit au grand damne d'Harry qui se fatiguait doucement face à tous ses efforts. Il sentait sa verge se glisser en lui, étrangement plus sensible que les instants auparavant, que les deux premières fois.

« Hum...»

Il grimaça contre ses lèvres, il avait soudainement mal. La brûlure était plus présente en lui et cela le gênait dans ses va-et-vient. Lorsqu'enfin il se sépara de lui, gémit de douleur.

« Moins vite...Attends... »

Il entendit Severus grogner et subitement, il douta. Harry doutait de tout. Est-ce que Severus avait des sentiments pour lui ? Le Survivant avait assumé les siens, oui, il l'aimait mais est-ce que c'était réciproque ? N'était-il pas un jouet pour Rogue ? Une poupée qui ne faisait que vider les couilles d'un professeur ? Oui, soudainement, il n'était plus sûr de lui. Il avait peur.

« Severus... Hum... Est-ce que...hum... Merlin... »

Malgré ses appréhensions, Harry appréciait, même avec la brûlure de son intimité, les coups de reins de son enseignant. Il ferma une nouvelle fois ses yeux tout en se cambrant, songeant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Est-ce-que tu m'aimes ? »

Il ne l'entendait pas répondre et craignait d'avoir raison de ses doutes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait relever ses paupières pour regarder en face son amant, de nouveaux coups de reins plus brutaux se faire sentir en lui. Il gémit, songeant amèrement que Severus avait réussi à prendre le contrôle sur leur ébat. Malgré qu'il bougeait de lui-même, Harry avait l'impression de se faire à nouveau dominer par le maître de potions. Il sentit le visage de son professeur se poser contre son épaule, le faisant rouvrir ses yeux d'étonnement.

« Tu crois que je te ferai tout ça si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi ? » Siffla-t-il

C'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait et Harry se sentit stupide d'avoir pu douter de lui. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure puis mordilla son cou sous les prestations de Severus. Harry rigola doucement, soulagé par cette réponse. Bon, ce n'était pas un « je t'aime » bien romantique comme il aurait pu imaginer, mais c'était tout comme. Il s'en contentait, trop heureux de savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

« Moi, je t'aime... Hum ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry jouit, le faisant arrêter dans ses allées et venues. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Un dernier baiser, plus tendre, se fit entre les deux hommes puis doucement Severus souleva son amant pour le déposer sur la table. Harry se laissa faire, et grimaça lorsque ses fesses touchèrent le bois du pupitre. Il découvrit une partie du torse de Severus et sourit en pensant que la prochaine fois, il réussirait à lui faire retirer sa chemise. Enfin, si prochaine fois avait lieu. Pas avant longtemps, songea-t-il... Il avait trop mal à ses hanches... Il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Il s'étala sur le côté, oubliant qu'il était encore nu face à son professeur et que son parchemin risquait de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre à terre. Severus l'observait et sentit sa main caresser sa chevelure décoiffée. Le Survivant soupira doucement, savourant son touché agréable dans ses cheveux avant de sombrer trop rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :-) Je pense publié le dernier chapitre lundi ou mardi. A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le dernier chapitre ! Il est plus court les précédents, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : aucun personnage n'est à moi.

 **Retenue n°8** :

Il était vingt-heures lorsque Severus revint de son dîner. Il avait prévu une heure de colle avec Harry à ce moment-là mais restait sceptique sur sa venue. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, ni durant les repas, ni pendant son cours. Il s'en était inquiété mais avait préféré attendre un signe de sa part. Après tout, il n'avait pas allé de mainte morte pendant l'acte et se surpris à culpabiliser d'avoir été trop brutal avec lui. Il s'installa à son bureau, rêvassant des souvenirs de la veille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle, qu'il s'était déchaîné sur le pauvre Gryffondor. Ils l'avaient fait trois fois de suite ! Il se demandait silencieusement comment son élève avait pu réussir à tenir jusqu'au bout. Cela ne n'étonnait pas que ce dernier s'était assoupit après sa dernière jouissance. À ce moment-là, il avait fait apparaître une couverture et l'avait mit sur le corps nu de son amant. Il était resté à veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qui se réveille une heure plus tard, le corps engourdi. Il fut sorti brutalement de ses pensées par les coups frappés à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Il vit la bouille du rouge et or sortir derrière la porte avant que celui-ci l'ouvre totalement pour rentrer dans la salle de classe. Severus le voyait marcher doucement et compris qu'il ne s'était pas totalement remis de leur ébat érotique. Un petit sourire espiègle se forma sur ses lèvres en l'observant s'avancer d'une grimace explicite sur le visage, vers la première chaise venue.

« Potter, vous êtes en retard.

-...La faute à qui. » Maugréa-t-il

Son sourire s'agrandit en le voyant se jeter amèrement contre la table, cachant ainsi son visage rougit de gêne.

« C'est vrai ça, la faute à qui, Potter ? Vous êtes en retard, ce n'est pas sûrement de mienne. »

Il a eu pour réponse un regard noir de sa part et s'empêcha de lâcher un rire moqueur. Il adorait décidément de le pousser à bout. Bon sang, c'était tellement divertissant...

« Si vous ne m'avez pas fait ….ÇA ! Je n'aurai pas aussi mal. »

Il le voyait relever ses bras, comme pour protester encore plus contre lui avant de le voir rougir un peu plus face à son audace.

« Oh, vous exagérez, Potter, je sais que vous avez adoré ce que je vous ai fait. Dois-je vous rappeler à quel point vous avez gémi et surtout que...

\- D'accord. D'accord... N'en dites pas plus ! » Réagit Harry, les joues écarlates

Severus lança un regard moqueur en direction de son élève qui venait de mettre ses mains sur son visage rouge de honte. Il se leva de sa chaise et contourna son bureau afin de se diriger vers le Gryffondor qui avait l'air d'être encore plus gêné que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il déposa délicatement ses propres mains sur les poignets de son amant afin de dégager le visage de ses mains. Celui-ci résista, faisant soupirer le professeur.

« Potter...

\- Non... Je suis trop embarrassé pour vous regarder en face. » Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix

\- Hé, Harry, regarde-moi. Tu ne dois pas être gêné par ce qu'on a fait. »

Il l'avait tutoyé, preuve que Severus lui parlait non comme un professeur, mais comme un homme qui voulait réconforter son petit-ami. Oui, c'était son petit-ami désormais. Finalement le jeune homme retira ses mains, le regard posant sur un point invisible. Severus le trouvait étrangement touchant et mêla ses doigts entre les siens, ce qui fit baisser les yeux verts d'Harry vers leurs mains entrelacés.

« C'était ma première fois.

\- Oui, je m'en suis douté. »

Il le voyait mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Merlin, se rendait-il compte que son geste était si sensuel ?

« Et Merlin, on l'a fait trois fois ! »

Severus rit doucement et sincèrement face à cette constatation. Il serra davantage ses mains plus petites que les siennes et s'avança doucement vers son visage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis doucement ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant que chacun se recule pour reprendre un peu d'air.

« Hé, mais tu as un suçon ! »

Comme pour nier l'évidence, Severus referma un peu plus sa cape sur lui sous le regard étonné d'Harry qui réalisa que l'auteur de ce suçon n'était autre que lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

Severus repartit vers son bureau, soudainement gêné par le fait que son amant ait découvert cette marque sur sa peau. Pourtant aucun élève l'avait remarqué et il fallut que le seul qui le voit soit Potter ! Lorsqu'il avait découvert le suçon, ce matin, il avait essayé de jeter divers sorts mais aucun ne voulait fonctionner.

« Severus ! Laisse-moi le voir.

\- Non. Pas question.

\- Mais...

\- Potter...

\- S'il te plaît !

\- J'ai dit non. »

Alors qu'il s'était installé de nouveau sur son bureau, Harry avait décidé d'outrepasser sa douleur et de venir jusqu'à lui pour lui faire céder.

« Allez...

\- Les tiens d'abord.

\- Hein ? Mais non, ce n'est pas juste ! Tu sais très bien que j'en ai pleins ! Severus ! » Plaignait-il

Severus l'observa d'un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'il allait lui montrer son suçon sans rien dire ? Il vient de Serpentard, il ne fallait surtout pas oublier cela. Et ce fut sur les supplications d'Harry que cette étonnante retenue s'écoula doucement, au plus grand bien de Severus qui fut heureux de revoir son petit-ami.

 **FIN**

* * *

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris et en follows. J'espère vous retrouver dans une prochaine fiction ! :-) Bonne continuation à vous tous !


End file.
